Eηtσηсеs…tσδσ сαmbίσ
by sakura Li Cullen Hale
Summary: ¿verla...como algo mas que mi hermana? IMPOSIBLE! Sakura es mi amiga y yo nunca la veria como algo mas...o al menos eso pensaba...hace una semana. Tambien TxE.
1. Un nuevo alumno

**Declaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.**

Eηtσηсеs tσδσ сαmbίσ

Una amistad…un amor…un sentimiento…un solo destino

_**Capitulo uno**_

_**El nuevo alumno**_

Pov. Shaoran.

Y aquí estaba yo, Shaoran Li, encerrado en "el infierno" no se imaginen un lugar de fiesta, todo lo contrario. La Preparatoria &eda (nombre inventado) es como una cárcel, lo más alejado sin duda a un lugar divertido…_Un nuevo año escolar _pensé para mis adentros. Mientras me bajaba de mi carro, un M3 convertible negro. A mi paso, se escuchaban cada uno de los murmullos de las chicas y era consciente de las miradas que decían "muérete" de parte de los chicos. Sonreí divertido, y algunas chicas se ruborizaron.

"_tontas"_pensé. No piensen que no me agradan, bueno, talvez no como ustedes piensan. Pero mis amistades eran contadas. Y sin duda no pensaba involucrarme con alguna chica estúpida. Que lo que quiere es saber que anda con uno de los chicos más guapos de la preparatoria.

"¡Shaoran!" iba a voltear hacia donde escuche tal grito pero ese "alguien" se colgó de mi espalda.

"Kinomoto…suéltame." Susurre, no era difícil saber quien era el que había hecho tal acto.

"¡Ay!…parece que el verano no te ayudo a mejorar tu carácter" dijo con una sonrisa después de soltarme. Mientras me pegaba con el dedo índice en la nariz.

"lo mismo digo _**chito**_" (chito, es un diminutivo que invente de: cerecito, talvez se pregunten que tiene que ver, pero es que quería que Shaoran le dijera a Sakura de alguna manera) le sonreí divertido mientras con mi mano revolvía su cabello. Ella hizo una rabieta, y seguidamente me enseño la lengua como si fuese una niña chiquita. Me quito mis lentes obscuros y se los puso.

"¡Ey!" me queje. Ella rió.

"¡Sakura-Chan, Shaoran-Kun!" grito Tomoyo Daidoji corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¡Tomoyo!" grito Sakura y cuando ella llegó, la abrazó.

"_mujeres" pensé_

"¿Que tal el verano Shaoran-Kun?" pregunto Sakura colgada a mi espalda mirándome mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

"Como siempre…"susurre

"aburrido" dijo Sakura conmigo y los dos reímos. Llegamos al salón y entre, aun teniendo a Sakura colgada de mí, era algo normal, la conocía desde hace casi 5 años. Es como una hermana para mí. "Ya entramos…Sakura Chan." Susurre, ella bajo de un brinco de mi espalda.

"Vaya…¡que bien te ves Shaoran!" grito Eriol de manera sarcástica, claro quien se vería bien después de tal noche. Ah olvide decirlo…traigo cruda. Por eso traía los lentes, que Sakura llevaba ahorita en la cabeza. Ah se me olvidaba, Eriol, mi mejor amigo...hombre. "¿celebrando el regreso a clases?" pregunto alzando una ceja.

"si si, con lo que disfruto venir aquí" repuse antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza "¡claro que no idiota!"

"¡Shaoran-Kun!" grito Sakura "no le pegues a Eriol"

"buf" solté aire. Deje mis cosas en mi lugar, atrás de Sakura, y me senté mientras subía mis pies en la banca y ponía mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, mientras dormitaba.

"parece que no tuviste buena noche…Shaoran Kun" susurro Sakura, oía su voz muy cerca, abrí los ojos y tenia sus ojos verdes frente a mi rostro, en ese momento me caí. Eriol estallo a carcajadas. Solo él, nadie más, además de mis amigos se atrevería a reírse de mi.

"¡Eriol!" le regaño Tomoyo, al instante, el se callo. ¡Ah! Daidoji es la novia de Eriol.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Shaoran-Kun." Pregunto Sakura agachada a mi altura.

"si, estoy bien" respondí parándome rápido "No fue nada" dije con una sonrisa.

La puerta del salón se abrió. El profesor Terada dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y todos tomaron sus lugares, yo me volví a acomodar como antes, pero con los ojos abiertos.

"Baja los pies del escritorio Shaoran Kun" pidió Sakura en un murmullo, apenas girando un poco la cabeza.

No respondí, pero me encogí de hombros.

El profesor tomo el gis y anoto un nombre en el pizarrón, seguidamente nos miro.

"Bien, este año tendremos un nuevo alumno su nombre es: Ikeda Keitaro. Viene de Beijing."

La puerta del salón se abrió y un chico de pelo café obscuro y ojos grises entro en el salón.

Las chicas se sonrojaron, y algunas hasta gritaron, yo solo cerré los ojos para dormirme.

"Oh ¡pero si esta guapísimo!" exclamo Rika.

"¡No! ¡Decir eso es poco!"

"No se compara con Shaoran o Eriol"

"Nosotras no dijimos que el fuera más guapo que alguno de ellos" dijeron Rika y otra desconocida al mismo tiempo, reí quedamente y Eriol también.

Tomoyo gruño. Eriol se paro un poco de su asiento y le dio un beso a su novia en la mejilla. Tomoyo se sonrojo.

Vi al chico, veía a Sakura fijamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Me aclare la garganta. Sakura desvío la mirada a la ventana. Me reí, que fácil era ponerla en evidencia.

"Li, baja los pies del escritorio. Por favor" Rodee los ojos pero no hice caso "¡Li!" grito al ver que no le hacia caso "bájalos... ¡ahora!"

"Shaoran hazle caso te va a mandar a…"

"Parece que alguien no ha visto a la profesora de lenguas esta mañana" las risas estallaron en el salón y yo le sonreí al profesor. El profesor suspiro.

"Bien Ikeda…te sentaras delante de Kinomoto, Kinomoto, alza la mano"

Sakura alzo la mano. El chico se sonrojo un poco. Me reí disimuladamente, baje los pies del escritorio y escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos, dispuesto a dormir…

"Shaoran Kun…¡Shaoran!" abrí los ojos, Sakura me zarandeaba. "Despierta, las clases terminaron"

Me estire y vi el salón, éramos los únicos.

"Gracias por despertarme, Sakura Chan" ella me sonrío. Recogí mis cosas, Sakura se trepo de nuevo en mi espalda y salimos del salón. "que pasaría ¿si te suelto?" pregunte inocentemente.

"te golpeo" me amenazó

"eso no es nada femenino…cierto, no eres femenina" me despeino "¡oye!, sabes que es broma" y claro que lo era, Sakura, era diferente, pero a pesar de todo era femenina, cierto la mayoría de su ropa consistía en pantalones de mezclilla para mujeres, pero las blusas japonesas que usaba, eran de mujer, así que…era femenina, además, a veces vestía normal. Quite una de mis manos de su tobillo y ella se agarro mas de mi cuello.

"idiota" grito, me reí y volví a agarrarla bien. Ella también comenzó a reírse. "ahí están, ¡Eriol, Tomoyo!" grito

"No seas escandalosa Sakura Chan" corrí en dirección a ellos mientras Sakura se agarraba mas de mi para no caer.

_**S&S**_

Pov. Sakura

"Oye, Monstruo, te habla Tomoyo." Dijo Touya, mi hermano asomándose por la puerta."

"Voy"

Baje las escaleras corriendo.

"¿si? Habla Sakura."

"Hola Sakura, me preguntaba, si quisieras acompañarme a comprar unas cosas para la cena, y de paso cenar aquí, en mi casa."

"Si claro, solo me cambio y le aviso a mi hermano, ¿le avisaste a Eriol?"

"claro" susurro su amiga "dijo que le diría a Shaoran"

"ah, entonces te veo en el parque"

"si" colgué y subí las escaleras "¡cenare con Tomoyo!" grite antes de cerrar mi puerta. Y cambiarme, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa estilo japonés de color oro con flores de cerezo. Me puse unos tenis blancos y una boina color oro, en la cabeza. Me mire al espejo, mi cabello me llegaba a la cintura y tenia un fleco ladeado de lado izquierdo de mi rostro. Tome mi cartera (de color negro) y salí corriendo.

"a ¿que hora llegaras monstruo?" pregunto Touya asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Frene.

"¡No lo sé, nos vemos!" grite y Salí.

Corrí hasta el parque.

"¡por aquí chito!" voltee y Shaoran estaba levantando la mano, sonreí y corrí en dirección a ellos trepándome en la espalda de Shaoran. "¿porque siempre haces lo mismo?" pregunto con una gota en la nuca. Realmente ni yo sabia porque tenia tal costumbre, desde que lo conocí, lo hice. "te tardaste" susurro.

"que bien te ves Sakura" exclamo Tomoyo, le sonreí "vamos, se nos hará tarde" Tomoyo caminaba abrazada de Eriol delante de nosotros.

"¿cenaste algo antes de venir chito?" pregunto mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, fruncí el ceño. Y mire a Shaoran.

"no, ¿Por qué la pregunta Shaoran Kun?"

"entonces engordaste un poco en estas horas mágicamente."Le di un golpe en la cabeza, el comenzó a reír alegremente, junto con Eriol. En realidad, no entendía porque algunos le tenían miedo a Shaoran, bueno…miento, si sé, Shaoran frente a todos no era el que yo conocía, era frío, y en ocasiones, hasta había hecho que varias chicas lloraran después de confesar sus sentimientos, se escondía tras una mascara, también se la puso frente a mi, debo confesarlo, me costo mucho que Shaoran me aceptara como su amiga. Nunca le he visto como algo mas, Shaoran, es mi hermano.


	2. Saku Chan

_**Declaimer:Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.**_

_**Capitulo dos.**_

"_**Saku Chan"**_

**POV. Shaoran.**

Las risas de todos se escuchaban en el cuarto de Daidoji. Ahora, Eriol llevaba puesto en la cabeza un sombrero de Daidoji, unos lentes obscuros mientras entonaba una canción, usando un cepillo como micrófono.

"Basta basta…yo…ya no aguanto estos tacones" susurro Eriol quitándose unas sandalias de tacón de Tomoyo. Me reí un poco. Tomoyo y Sakura rieron a carcajadas.

"Oh" susurro Sakura mirando su reloj. "¡Mi hermano me matara! Mira la hora!" mire mi reloj.12 30.

"Oh vamos Chito, un ratito mas" Sakura me sonrío

"No" susurro "Mañana hay escuela genio, y que tu te duermas siempre en clase no quiere decir que yo lo haga" replico con una sonrisa burlona.

"jum" hice una mueca de enojo. Ella rió "esta bien vamos, Eriol…¿te quedas?"

"No, dejare descansar a Tomoyo" dijo dulcemente mientras se quitaba el sombrero y se ponía los zapatos.

"Bien" me pare "vámonos"

Sakura tomo su… ¿Cómo se llama esa cosa? Esa cosa que usan las francesas en la cabeza.

"Vamos" salimos de la casa entre bromas después de despedirnos de Tomoyo. Sakura bostezo mientras esperábamos a Eriol. "estas cansada" le pique la nariz.

"Si, casi no dormí ayer, mi hermano y Yukito no paraban de bromear…Haci que…dormí tarde." Sonreí y le di la espalda

"súbete" le ordene. Pero no lo hizo, la mire sonreía " ¿Que?"

"Nada. es solo que nunca habías sido tu el que me lo propusiera, yo solo lo hacia" sin decir mas se trepo en mi espalda.

"chicos espérenme!!" grito Eriol corriendo hacia nosotros. "Perdón por tardar" suspiro.

Camine platicando con Eriol por las calles, hasta que el tomo su rumbo distinto y yo, camine hacia la casa de Sakura, quien respiraba profundamente colgada a mi espalda. Sonreí, pocas veces la había visto sin hacer relajo. De repente se despertó.

"¿ya llegamos? ¿Y Eriol?"

"Ya se fue, dormilona y si, ya casi llegamos"

"Bien…tengo sed" miro a su alrededor

"No creo que sea adecuado parar Sakura…después de todo" mire mi reloj "ya es casi la una"

"anda" hizo puchero. Me reí. Mientras negaba nunca me hacían efecto sus pucheros, a menos que…le viera a los ojos."Shaoran, por favor" Suspire.

"Bien, por aquí hay una tienda abierta…" Seguí caminando hasta que vi una tienda abierta. "vamos" Entramos y compramos dos aguas, las pague y salimos, conté el cambio. "Oh espera aquí, me dio el cambio mal" dije suspirando y entre corriendo a la tienda.

_**S&S**_

POV. Sakura.

Suspire mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida mire mi reloj, ¡rayos! Touya me mataría, mi celular vibro. Era un mensaje

_**Si no llegas a casa en 10 minutos asesinare a lo que dices llamar amigo**_

Me reí, Shaoran nunca había sido alguien que le agradara a mi hermano. Deje de mirar el celular al escuchar unas risas cerca de mi, mire a mis alrededores y entonces di un brinco, 3 tipos caminaban en mi dirección.

"porque tan solita preciosa"

"¿Quieres un poco de compañía?"

Retrocedí chocando contra una pared.

"¿cuantos años tienes preciosa?" pregunto uno acercándose mas a mi dispuesto a tocar mi mejilla.

"No me toque" susurre con enojo apretando los dientes.

El hombre rió y cuando iba a tocarme una patada hacia su mano le dio, asustado mire hacia mi lado derecho Shaoran tenia una expresión de enojo, que hasta me dio miedo.

"IDIOTA…creo que rompió mi muñeca"

Los acompañantes de aquel hombre comenzaron a golpear en dirección a Shaoran.

"Corre Sakura" grito. Corrí en otra dirección mientras entraba en mí el temor por la vida de Shaoran. Fácilmente había tirado ya a dos de los tipos, vire para ver en su dirección.

"Shaoran!" grite al ver como el otro tipo le golpeaba en el rostro, pero el le dio una patada en el estomago el tipo escupió sangre y termino en el piso. Corrí hacia Shaoran. "Oh Shaoran…" le mire el labio le sangraba, sin pensarlo, lo abrace, al principio el no respondió, como si…le hubiese sorprendido.

_**S&S**_

**POV. Shaoran.**

Entonces…me abrazo, no respondí, en un principio, a pesar del tiempo de conocerla, aun no me acostumbraba a que alguien se preocupase por mi, en cierta forma, era yo…y solo yo. Vivía solo desde hace casi 10 años… cierto, mi vida solo no había sido sencilla, trabaje durante un tiempo para el papá de Eriol, por eso le conocía, y gane la cantidad suficiente para pagar mis estudios, en cierta forma, los Hiragizawa eran mi familia. Y bueno después de un tiempo con mis ahorros, de toda la vida. Me compre mi carro, el cual…ahora se encontraba en el estacionamiento de mi departamento. Si, se me hacia tonto llevarlo a dos cuadras de donde vivo, pero, no pensé en que yo llevaría a Sakura a casa…

"estas sangrando" susurro mirándome directamente, sonreí con algo de esfuerzo.

"estoy bien"

"vamos a tu casa, le avisare a Touya."

"No creo que sea buena idea Sakura, yo no…llevo una buena relación con tu hermano" susurre pensando en los encuentros que hemos llegado a tener.

"eso no importa"

Sakura abrió el departamento y dejo la botella de agua sobre una mesilla (yo había perdido la mía).

"Le mandare mensaje a Tomoyo, para que me lleve el uniforme de deportes que siempre he dejado en su casa" me informo antes de entrar en la cocina, me deje caer en el sillón. Y cerre los ojos, senti ardor en la herida y me pare de un salto.

"¿¡QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE SAKURA!?" grite al ver que traía un trapo con alcohol en las manos manchado levemente de mi sangre y me sonreía inocentemente.

"oh vamos, no me vas a decir que soportas que te golpeen y pelearte con tres tipos, y no soportas que te ponga algo de alcohol" dijo burlonamente.

Hice una rabieta, nunca me había agradado curar una de mis heridas, y mucho menos con alcohol…

Después de 5 minutos, Sakura me había puesto un curita en la herida.

"bien, dormiré aquí, puedes usar mi recamara." Ella rió

"como si nunca hubiésemos dormido en la misma habitación Shaoran. Vamos tu nunca usas ropa de dormir y yo no traigo, así que ninguno se cambiara" sonrío.

"vamos se nos hará tarde" grite zarandeando a Sakura.

"déjame dormir" se quejo virando sobre mi colchón, cayendo al piso. Comencé a reír, en ocasiones Sakura era muy torpe. "claro ríete" bufó mientras se paraba "bien, voy a bañarme" dijo con una rabieta, me encogí de hombros, sus enojos nunca duraban.

"Sakura Chan, Shaoran Kun!" grito Tomoyo viniendo en nuestra dirección mientras yo cargaba, de nuevo, a Sakura en mi espalda. "Oh por dios ¿que te paso Shaoran Kun?"

Bien, por eso no quería que me pusiese la curita, hacia mas obvia la herida "Nada, una pelea" Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos, yo no era alguien que peleara.

"eh…Tomoyo,¿trajiste mi encargo?" Tomoyo le sonrío a Sakura y le entrego una pequeña maleta negra.

"aquí tienes, Sakura Chan." Sakura tomo la maleta y salio corriendo. "¿que fue lo que…"

"¡Tomoyo, Shaoran!" Eriol corría en nuestra dirección "Woe…¿que te paso Shaoran? ¿Acaso Sakura te maltrato?" una gota apareció sobre mi frente.

_**S&S**_

Pov Sakura.

Corrí por los pasillos para cambiarme, me quedaban 5 minutos, pero entonces choque con .

"perdón, traía prisa" repuse mirando hacia arriba. Enrojecí. Era Ikeda Keitaro. No me gustaba, pero su mirada…era en exceso profunda, como la de Shaoran (bien, lo acepto, también me enrojecía con Shaoran al conocerlo, por la mirada, pero me acostumbre)

El chico me miro.

"Em…hasta luego." Me quede ahí.En el …molesta, me puse de resbale a causa del agua que estaba en el piso, escuche una carcajada y mire atrás de mi …acaso ¿¡¿IKEDA SE BURLABA DE MI?!?

"_Idiota"_

Me pare y fui al baño a cambiarme.

"¡Shaoran Kun!" grite antes de colgarme en su espalda."ya llegue"

"ya lo noté" susurro, Eriol se rió.

"Buenos dias" grito Ikeda entrando al salon, me enfade y sin dudarlo shaoran lo noto

"¿que tienes?, te tensaste"

"Nada…solo…olvidalo" mire en direccion a Ikeda Keitaro, el miraba a Shaoran fijamente, y luego en mi direccion (osease en la espalda de Shaoran)

"¿que tienes chito?"

"Nada" repuse "¿que les parece si…después de su entrenamiento, y nuestras practicas, vamos a por un helado"

"yo voy" dijeron los tres a la vez, nos reímos, pero seguía sintiendo su mirada en mi nuca.

"Chito, ya llego Terada" Me baje de su espalda y el se sentó en su lugar.(como siempre, ya saben los pies sobre la mesa).

Caminamos por el pasillo hacia el receso pero una chica se atravesó en el camino de Shaoran.(bueno nuestro).Genial, de primero. Ósea, 15 años…

"eh…yo…solo…que…que…" titubeaba la chica mientras enrojecía totalmente, Shaoran rodó los ojos de manera cansada.

"Escucha…No me interesas, eres solo una chiquilla." Dijo fríamente, como lo hacia con todos, antes de continuar caminando, yo me quede ahí

"escucha…el…es algo especial…encontraras a alguien que te corresponda" le dije dulcemente agachándome un poco para estar a su altura, la chica sonrío levemente.

"gracias, me lo habían dicho…pero no quise escuchar, dicen que la única que tiene posibilidades es una chica llamada Kinomoto Sakura, ¿sabes quien es?" pregunto

Enrojecí, pensaban…que…Shaoran …y yo…podíamos…me reí…

"Si, soy yo" La chica abrió los ojos ampliamente.

"yo…he lo siento solo"

" No importa." Continúe caminando mientras me reia internamente, si, claro, Shaoran y rei.

"Saku Chan!"Vire pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo me encontraba en el piso, con…un momento..IKEDA KEITARO…¿¡¿ABRAZANDOME?!?

**_Notas de una autora loc jaja=_**

**_Aqui les deje el segundo,espero les haya gustado chicas, gracias gracias gracias por el apoyo,de verdad.Y bueno talvez con algo de suerte (y unos cuantos comentarios XD) les deje el cap tres mañana jaja._**

**_Y dejar el cap 3 significa...comenzar la VERDADERA estos dos caps eran una forma de mostrarles como es la relacion de Sakura con Shaoran...y asi...vayan notando un poco mas los cambios. eso los hice, para que vieran como era su relacion antes de toda esta mmm como llamarle..."confucion" jeje. Bueno ¡gracias por el apoyo chicas!._**


	3. el¿admirador?

**Haruko Hinako.-** jaja si pura coincidencia porque no he visto ese anime jaja pero lo hare! XD

**Sasha Kinoli**-Si! Yo tambien pensé lo mismo…muxa confiancita no?? ¬¬ jaja

**Lady cool-**aquí te dejo el capi tres! Espero te guste

**Sauma Sakura-**Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante^^

**Mfsuzu-chan.-** Aquí esta el cap y sorry pero algo que acostumbro hacer es…dejar picadas a mis lectoras XD jaja

**Nisicrita-**jeje entiendo lo de las tareas, de hecho ,por eso no actualice ayer jeje, y bueno...Keitaro es…complicado, y si el comportamiento de Sakura es extraño yo nunca me la hubiera imaginado colgada de Shaoran jaja pero no se…cuando estaba en medio del aburrimiento se me ocurrio XD jaja si es extraño imaginarse a un chico colgado de una chica pero por lo mismo me da risa y por eso se me imaginación es extraña..¬¬°

_**Declaimer:Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen.**_

_**Capitulo Tres**_

"_**el…¿admirador?"**_

**Pov. Shaoran.**

"Li…has visto a Sakura?" pregunto Daidoji llegando a la mesa donde había estado platicando con Eriol.

"Venia conmigo hace rato…pero se quedo con el "inconveniente" que se cruzo en mi camino…después de ahí no la he visto" dije con algo de indiferencia

Eriol comenzó a reírse. "¿Otra admiradora?", Suspire " ya te lo dije, tener novia es la solución…no entiendo porque sigues soltero…¿no habrás comenzado a batear con la izquierda cierto?" pregunto con falsa preocupación, le lance uno de mis biscochos.

"¡claro que no idiota!" grite.

"Shaoraaaan" voltee hacia donde gritaron y me caí de la silla. Daidoji y Eriol tenían en la cabeza una gota y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Comencé a reírme, ahora sufría en carne propia lo que yo sufría…Ikeda Keitaro estaba abrazándola, mientras ella estaba sentada en el suelo con cara frustrada.

"Deja de reírte y ¡ayúdame!" vi su cara, tenia hambre…pero era divertido ver aquello. Me pare tome un par de biscochos de la mesa, me metí uno en la boca mirándole, de sus ojos casi salían llamas mientras yo me reía con cuidado de no atragantarme. Me di la vuelta y me fui. "¡Maldito traidor!" grito, pero yo seguí mi camino.

_**S&S**_

_**Pov. Sakura.**_

"¡Maldito traidor!" grite, pero el ni se inmuto, suspire…llevaba cerca de 20 minutos tratando de liberarme de este…maniaco…sin duda el…lo mire…podía ser bipolar, seguía restregando su cara contra mi pecho.

"Oh Saku Chan eres tan esponjosita" sobre mi nuca apareció una gota…Apreté los dientes Maldito Shaoran pero me las pagaría…

"eh…Ikeda."

"Keitaro" me interrumpió "para ti soy Keitaro..o Kei como tu quieras decirme!" dijo con brillo en los ojos.

"si, bueno "Keitaro" yo…me tengo que ir" me iba a parar pero no me dejo "escucha yo tengo vida propia"

"lo se y quiero ser parte de ella" enrojecí…acaso…sacudí la cabeza.

"quizás tardes un par de años ((siglos, replico mi mente)) en lograrlo" susurre.

"¿dijiste algo? Saku Chan"

"¿Podrías…dejar de decirme así?"

"Oh" pensó "acaso prefieres…Sak Chan? O simplemente Sak? O Saku…o talvez Sa..o Suka es como Saku pero…" sobre mi frente apareció una gota, era…desesperante.

"Basta" grite…esto seria un infierno. Sonó el timbre. "Oh genial toca clase así que" pero se aferro mas a mi "Keitaro…"

Me miro con brillo en los ojos "si? Saku Chan"

"su.."

"Ikeda te busca el director" mire a Shaoran estaba recargado en los lockers masticando un biscocho y comiéndoselo…apreté el puño…

"Oh bueno…te veré luego Saku Chan..No me extrañes" se paro y se fue…las risas de Shaoran hicieron que lo mirara, con llamas en los ojos.

"Maldito traidor te voy a matar" iba dispuesta a ahorcarlo pero saco un panecillo de no se donde y lo puso frente.

"Oh…aun me queda uno…mmm se termino el receso, ya no hay mas en la cafetería…talvez deba comérmelo" sonrío acercándose el panecillo a la boca. Se lo arrebate.

"cuenta saldada" susurre antes de meterme el panecillo en la boca.

_**S&S**_

**Pov. Shaoran.**

Me senté en mi banca mientras bostezaba.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dicen? Parece ser que Kinomoto no tiene suficiente con Li" Abrí los ojos.

"Oh si… ahora ya esta tras Ikeda…"

"Escuche que Ikeda planea pedirle una cita"

Me quede mirando a esas chicas…Sakura…en una cita…con Ikeda, sacudí la cabeza, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla nunca había tenido una cita con un chico, yo se las razones, pero… ¿la llegaría a tener ahora?, o…¿algo se lo impediría? Ese algo podría ser…

"Oh al parecer Sakura tiene un nuevo admirador ¿que te parece Shaoran?" pregunto con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza y mire a Eriol ¿admirador?...

"he…pues…bien… no tendría que parecerme malo ¿o si?"

"No, solo si estuvieras interesado en ella" se sentó

"estoy interesado" informe

"No interesado, de esa "forma" Shaoran, tu estas interesado como amigo." Asentí "Me refiero a si la vieras como…una mujer, por decirlo, no como hermana"

Ver a Sakura como…negué. No era fea, al contrario, lo acepto, Sakura es extremadamente linda, pero era mi amiga.

"verla como tal seria verla como ha ese montón de tontas"

Eriol rió "nunca he entendido porque no te agrada ninguna chica además de Tomoyo o Sakura, y a Tomoyo la tratas con reservaciones, ni siquiera le llamas por su nombre, pero la respetas."

" respeto a todas, es solo, que…me desespera que me traten como si fuera un objeto que este en medio de un sorteo, no ven mas que una "cara bonita" y la posición. ¿Me entiendes?, además ellas son las que no se respetan a sí mismas" repuse

"hablas como si tuvieses experiencia en saber lo que las mujeres ven en ti." Susurro.

Me quede callado. Había hablado demasiado. "En fin, el próximo viernes daré una fiesta en mi casa, por mi cumpleaños, ¿iras verdad? Sakura ya esta enterada."

Asentí pero sin prestar atención…Sakura…con un admirador. Mire hacia la entrada Sakura peleaba con Ikeda para poder soltarse, cerré los ojos.

El ocaso estaba frente a mi, me encontraba en un puente de madera que había cerca del parque Ueno…Suspire…Aquella platica con Eriol había hecho que recordara…como era mi vida antes de venir a Japón, había hablado con el mas de lo permitido. Sonreí al recordar a Sakura torturada por Ikeda, pero entonces la imagen cambio...ahora...se estaban BESANDO. Sacudí la cabeza. Seria extraño ver a Sakura con un chico.

_**S&S**_

_**2 días después…**_

_**Sakura.**_

"¿Cuándo será el día que llegues temprano?" pregunto Shaoran mientras rebotaba el balón frente a el con una sonrisa juguetona. Eso…solo quería decir una cosa.

"El día que logres vencerme" conteste mientras le arrebataba el balón, giraba mientras lo botaba, y encestaba.

"Ey" grito y corrió por el balón comenzando a botarlo frente a mi, jugando. Corrió esquivándome pero le puse el pie y cayo mientras yo tomaba el balón "tramposa" me sujeto de la cintura elevándome "dame el balón" ordeno sin bajarme.

Comencé a patalear "suéltame" grite divertida.

"esta bien" Me iba a soltar grite.

"no"

Se rió. "dámelo" ordeno.

Me reí "alcánzame" me solté de su agarre y corrí con el balón me agarro del brazo y resbalo, cayo encima de mi. Se quedo mirándome fijamente, entonces…comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

"No" me queje mientras reía. El se empezó a reír. No podía respirar y comencé a llorar a causa de la risa. "basta" logre decir.

El sonrió. Y se paro. Me extendió la mano, la tome y me pare.

"Keitaro!" grite antes de ser atacada por aquel maniático acosador. Había estado escondiéndome todo el día y ahora…se me había olvidado.

_**Notas de una autora histérica XD:**_

_**Si, se que se mueren por ver a Shaoran confundido jaja pero… no falta mucho solo…unas cuantas horas mas, unos días, no lo se, todo depende de ustedes, de sus opiniones, ha se que algunas veces odiaran a Keitaro…pero no lo hagan tanto ¿quieren? Es un buen chico jaja.**_


	4. Chidori

**Blouson Der Herz**-¡Que bueno que entraste! Espero que no te arrepientas

**Lady cool**-Uy digamos que con la forma de ser de Shaoran va a ser difícil que se ponga las pilas.

**Sasha Kinoli..-**Creo que todos esperan que no se haga lío ¬¬°

**Sauma Sakura**-si fue corto=( pero es que no tenia mucha inspiración XD jaja

**Nisicrita-**POR SUPUESTO QUE no me enfado jaja wow de echo te quedo súper el fragmento jaja eres buena escribiendo eh? Bueno solo diré una cosa, lo hubiese usado…si no tuviera planeado otro rumbo para esta historia =) pero puede que tome algo jeje pero va a ser algo minimo.

**Ashaki-**Gracias por leer ^^ noo no pidas muerte de Keitaro jaja es un buen chico, lo digo y lo repito jaja es solo…un fastidio.

Gracias por los coments

Este hare un cambio…sorry. Llevan 5 años de conocerse, no casi 10 sorry me di cuenta del error jaja.

**_Declaimer:Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen_**

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

_**Chidori**_

_**Shaoran**_

Me quede en blanco, solo…observando. Ikeda no me agradaba (¿alguien además de mis amigos lo hacia?) pero…sentía como si le odiara, como si una sensación conocida se apoderara de mi, como si la sangre que corría por mis venas se calentase de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier momento yo explotaría. Sacudí la cabeza, no, yo no podía sentir celos…

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo y pegue contra la pared

_No interesado, de esa "forma" Shaoran, tu estas interesado como amigo…Me refiero a si la vieras como…una mujer_

La voz de Eriol retumbo en mis oídos

_Como una mujer_

_Como una mujer_

_Como una mujer_

¡Rayos! Esas palabras retumbaban como si fuesen de un disco rayado

"¡NO!"grite, no podía estar viendo a Sakura como algo mas que una amiga, no podía, llevaba 5 años...de conocerla…¡no podía!

"¿No que Shaoran?" voltee asustado. Eriol me miraba fijamente. Titubee, ¿que podía decir? Eriol sonrío como, ¿complacido?… ¿Por qué? .Trague saliva. Eriol miro a través de la reja que estaba ahí, estábamos en la parte mas alta del edificio, aquí es donde "pienso". "sabias…que la parte mas interesante de una relación…es… ¿el enamoramiento?" fruncí el ceño,¿el enamoramiento? ¿Porque me hablaba de eso?... ¿conmigo? "tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Shaoran…" susurro, un duro golpe frío dio directo en mi corazón…

"No…entiendo." Susurre, muy quedamente

Eriol me miro "yo siempre he sabido, que hay un secreto Shaoran…un secreto que ni la misma Sakura sabe, un secreto, que te duele" Trague saliva. "No se si merezca saberlo, y por lo mismo nunca te había dicho esto." Me miro, yo seguía estático. "¿que fue lo que te paso Shaoran? Nadie es capaz de vivir de la forma en que tú lo haces…solo alguien que ha sufrido más de lo debido. Ambos sabemos, que esto no involucra a tu familia, de la cual vives huyendo."

Deje de mirarlo, no podía. No podía siquiera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza queriendo evitar que mis ojos se inundasen de lágrimas, había llorado suficiente, y no lo haría de nuevo.

"Lo siento Eriol…pero…no puedo" me fui, dejándole ahí.

La lluvia mojaba mi cabello, mientras yo caminaba por las calles, con la mirada perdida. En un punto inexistente.

_**Normal**_

*Flashback*

La lluvia caía sobre el cuerpo de Shaoran, el, corría velozmente intentando encontrar refugio alguno. Entonces vio una tienda y corrió en su dirección. Sacudió su cabello dejando que este soltara gotas.

"te agradecería no mojarme" Shaoran miro a la chica que le observaba con una sonrisa. Tenía ojos de un color verdoso, pelo negro amarrado en una coleta dejando dos ligeros mechones salir en dirección a su frente.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Shaoran con una sonrisa.

"Chidori" sonrío dulcemente mientras extendía la mano.

El chico la tomo "Shaoran"

*Fin del Flashback*

_**Shaoran**_

Me deje caer en el piso, sin importarme donde me encontraba. No llore. No lo haría. Aunque sintiese como mi corazón continuaba sangrando, sin tener cuando parar.

_La parte mas interesante de una relación…es… el enamoramiento_

Cerré los ojos

_El enamoramiento,_ no, porque…yo no podía enamorarme de Sakura. Así que…no tenia sentido. Además, el amor no era algo que entrara en mi futuro, no era algo en lo que yo hubiese pensado…No, definitivamente no estaba enamorado de ella.

"Chidori…" susurre.

"Sabia que vendrías" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, sin darme cuenta, estaba en su puerta. No lo pensé, entre. "bien… ¿quieres hablar?" Camine en silencio hasta que me deje caer en un sillón, no le mire, mantenía mi mirada fija en aquella alfombra azul. "Lamento…si te hice recordar, ese secreto Shaoran, para serte sincero, para mi no lo es, dejo de ser un secreto, hace mucho"

No respondí. Pero después le mire.

"¿que quieres decir?"

"yo…ya la conocía Shaoran. Chidori…" fruncí el ceño. "Era mi prima, Shaoran"

Titubeé, sin ser capaz de decir algo coherente. "ella me mandaba cartas, donde me hablaba de ti. Por eso…para mi era extraña la manera en que tratabas a los demás, pues ella te describía como una persona alegre, bromista…pero desde que te conozco eres todo lo contrario. te hirió, pero ella jamás lo deseo"

Me pare de golpe apretando los puños "No necesito que la excuses, si jamás lo hubiera deseado no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, creo que fue un error venir aquí" me pare y camine hacia la salida

"Sakura" deje de caminar. "estas confundido"

"No, Sakura es mi amiga, y nada mas" dije sin mirarle para después salir de ahí.

Los siguientes días fueron…una pesadilla, no dormía en las noches al soñar de nuevo con Chidori, mi Chidori. Si dormía en clase, soñaba de nuevo con ella. Cada lugar por el que pasaba, me le recordaba.

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente al espejo…y de nuevo pensando en ella.

*Flashback*

"¿Por qué lo peinas?" pregunto con un puchero, para pasar su mano por mi cabello

"Ey" me queje

Comenzó a despeinarlo "así esta mejor, mojado y despeinado" mire hacia el espejo, ahí estábamos, reflejados. Sonreí.

*fin del Flashback*

"Shaoran… ¿estas bien?" pregunto Sakura mirándome

Desvíe la mirada "si" susurre. "Estoy bien" Subí un poco la mirada, Eriol me miraba en silencio, con una Tomoyo extrañada a un lado suyo, también mirándome.

"has estado extraño estos días…desde el partido, ¿paso algo?"

"Estoy bien Kinomoto" dije fríamente, me pare y Salí del salón.

_**S&S**_

_**Sakura**_

Me quede paralizada, el…jamás me había tratado así.

"Sakura…el…esta algo estresado"

Negué con la cabeza "conozco muy bien a Shaoran, Eriol. Algo le pasa"

Estoy bien Kinomoto

Kino...Kinomoto, hace mucho que no me llamaba así…

"Estoy segura que es eso Sakura, el no…" pero no escuche mas de lo que me estaba diciendo Tomoyo, fui tras Shaoran.

_**S&S**_

_**Shaoran**_

Sé que…ella no tenia la culpa, pero…su forma de ser, sus ojos. Sacudí la cabeza, ¿Por qué ahora?

"Talvez…debas alejarte" voltee. Ikeda estaba ahí. Pero…su comportamiento era diferente, no vi a aquel chico juguetón, o acosador, era serio. No supe de que hablaba. "Saki Chan merece algo mas que una amistad, y tu no eres capaz de dársela." Lo mire fúrico ¿De que estaba hablando? "Mientras estés todo el tiempo junto a ella, los demás nunca se acercaran, yo lo hice, pero porque vi tu comportamiento, tu la quieres…como algo mas que una amiga, pero no quieres aceptarlo, y no lo harás, es tu forma de ser ,después de todo" Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

_Talvez…debas alejarte_

Alejarme…

"Shaoran Kun" La mire, Sakura estaba frente a mi.


	5. Mas de lo debido

_**Declaimer:Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen**_

_**Capitulo cinco**_

**_Más de lo debido_**

**POV. Shaoran **

"Nada Chito, perdón…por lo de hace rato" Sakura sonrió mientras me abrazaba, enrojecí.

Un momento… ¿en…enrojecí? ¡No! sacudí la cabeza. La risa de Eriol se escucho entonces, estaba detrás de Sakura. Desvíe la mirada "Hay que irnos" susurre antes de separarme de Sakura, entonces, se trepo de nuevo en mi espalda.

**POV SAKURA.**

"Entonces…¿salimos?" pregunto por enésima vez Keitaro. Suspire. ¿no se cansaría?

"No puede sale conmigo" respondió por mi Shaoran mientras llegaba, sonreí. Durante esta ultima semana, él había sido mi "salvador". Pues Keitaro se había pasado toda esa semana pidiendo una cita. Que yo no quería dar. Keitaro se levanto y me sonrió.

"Será después. Nos vemos luego, Saki-chan."Sonreí, por amabilidad, Shaoran miro con odio profundo y con los ojos negros como Keitaro se iba.

"No tenias que matarlo con la mirada" informe mirándole, reaccione.

"¿Eh? Oh lo siento." Paso su mano por su nuca "entonces…¿Qué harás?" pregunto mientras caminábamos para salir de la preparatoria.

"en realidad planeaba quedarme en casa a tener una noche de películas de terror."

Mi amigo comenzó a reír "si claro y después yo me inscribiré en ballet" informo.

"No bromeo" informe seria. El freno, pálido. "así que ve preparando tu tutú" Comencé a reír al imaginármelo vestido de "bailarín" "¿Cuándo me has visto ver una película de terror sola?"Suspiro aliviado.

Pasamos frente al parque pingüino y me frene.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto dándose vuelta y mirándome.

"No" negué al mismo tiempo con la cabeza "recuerdas…¿la primera vez que conversamos Shaoran?" El miro los columpios y asintió.

"Por supuesto"

**POV SHAORAN**

Aquella fue la primera vez en que realmente sentí la necesidad de proteger a alguien ajeno a mi vida. Aquella primera vez en que sentí algo de furia hacia una persona que no lo merecía. En cierta forma. Aquella vez que odie a mi mejor amigo de la infancia: Sasuke.

_Pov normal_

*Flashback*

La lluvia caía sobre los hombros de un niño de 12 años, que caminaba con total despreocupación, en realidad no le importaba. Pero entonces escucho un sollozo. Y dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Sakura Kinomoto su "enemiga" de la escuela, con la que discutía por todo. La pequeña Kinomoto estaba cubierta de lodo. Sentada al pie de un árbol de cerezo. Mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Quiso continuar su camino como si realmente nunca hubiese presenciado tal escena, pero no pudo. No supo que, quizás su corazón, pero algo le impidió hacerlo, y le forzó a volver sobre sus pasos para detenerse frente a la oji-verde y tenderle un pañuelo mientras se agachaba a su altura.

Ella no se percato de su presencia.

"deja de llorar Kinomoto" dijo tratando de simular frialdad "Me harás creer que es verdad todo lo que te digo a diario"

La castaña lo ignoro por unos momentos pero después tomo inseguramente el pañuelo. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto mirándole, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

"algo mas útil que tú…" la chica suspiro fastidiada. "No vale la pena que lo hagas. No sé porque lloras por el" dijo de manera indiferente poniéndose de pie mientras miraba la lluvia caer dándole la espalda a la castaña.

"Com.." pero el continuo ignorándola

"Sasuke es mi mejor amigo Kinomoto, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, y sin embargo" se dio media vuelta y la miro "quiero que sepas que no comparto su opinión…" la oji verde lo miro sorprendida por la respuesta "si, eres una chica algo inmadura y en ocasiones testaruda, pero no fue la mejor respuesta la que te dio…"

Minutos antes, había hablado por teléfono con su amigo, el que, le había contado sobre la "patética" (como su amigo le llamo) declaración de la dulce Sakura Kinomoto.

"Al principio debo decir que me sorprendí, pero no pasaron ni10 segundos, cuando comenze a reirme" había declarado su amigo entre risas "le dije que no me interesaba, de esa forma, que buscaba niñas con mas "Experiencia"" el joven Li había comenzado a gritar en ese mismo momento dejando a su amigo anonadado.

Esa, había sido la razón por la que se había separado de su mejor amigo rotundamente.

El líder del clan miro a su "enemiga" frente a el mientras ella se ponía de pie,con algo de esfuerzo. "No necesitas de Sasuke Kinomoto, el no es la mejor persona que conozco, pero tampoco la peor…" el silencio había sido incomodo por un breve lapso "cuentas conmigo, se que te molesto, pero…puedes hacerlo, siempre que necesites" días después se había arrepentido de tal proposición pues Sakura, había comenzado a tomar la costumbre de colgarse en su espalda. Al menos hasta el momento en que se tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong durante 1 año y medio,año, del que Sakura desconocía todo lo sucedido, con Chidori.

*Fin del flashback*

"¿Shaoran?" mire a miraba extrañada "¿Estas bien?" pregunto aproximando su rostro, sacudi la cabeza automáticamente afirmando. Mientras sentía mis mejillas sonrojarse,sonrio y después miro hacia el parque. "¿Sabes? Siempre, me he preguntado la razón por la que cambiaste" susurro, la mire.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Antes casi no te llevabas conmigo, pero…siempre te veía alegre, a tu manera, tenias amigos de diferentes grados, incluso, eras el mejor amigo de Sasuke…" me miro "pero…cuando teníamos 15 años, y te fuiste a Hong Kong…al volver, eras cortante, siempre, buscabas ser el mejor, no te llevabas con casi nadie, y volviste a ser el mismo de antes conmigo en algunas ocasiones, en las que, yo sabia, te pasaba algo…me di cuenta del lo hicieron, pero nunca pregunte por qué…" me miro detenidamente "porque…sé que fue algo doloroso, lo veo en tu mirada, pero…quiero que sepas, que cuando me necesites, estaré aquí, como tú lo estuviste para mi." No dije nada, no podía, realmente, Sakura me conocía mas de lo que yo mismo creía, la mire a los ojos después de unos segundos y asentí.

"Te quiero Shaoran…" .

"Y yo a ti Chito…" creo que mas de lo que debería pensé mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla a…mi mejor amiga.

_**S&S**_

**Nota de la autora:**

Sé que es corto, pero no se me ocurria mas, jaja al menos no en este capitulo, lo quise terminar de manera linda, el próximo es mas largo, lo subiré en estos dí por comentar.Y de nuevo perdón por tardar.


	6. La fiesta,oportunidades,pasado

**_Nisicrita: wow eso…simplemente me encanto y sin dúda lo usare, dentro de un tiempo, no puedo decir exactamente cuanto, pero ya puedo hasta agregarlo al cap que acabo de terminar jaja y te dare los créditos, porque eso es muy asombroso. _**

**_Sakura Li Kou-BIENVENIDA,gracias por creo que todas odian a Kei, y lo odiaran más…pero yo solo digo que es un buen chico jaja._**

**_Leoni Tao91-Gracias por leer y alegro que lo consideres asi jeje._**

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son personajes creados por CLAMP yo solo "juego" con ellos. _**

**_Capitulo seis_**

**_"La fiesta-Oportunidades,pasado"_**

**_PARTE UNO_**

POV SHAORAN.

¡Por fin viernes! Pensé mientras me estiraba en la clase.

"Li,¿tienes algo que aportar?" pregunto la profesora de lengua.

"No tanto como el profesor Terada al parecer" dije con una sonrisa,todos comenzaron a reir, sin embargo, a la profesora no le causo gracia. "Li Shaoran" susurro "¡A detención!" no dije nada, pero vi como Sakura suspiraba, pero a la vez intentaba contener la risa como el resto de mis compañeros. Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, en el camino me encontré a Eriol regresando con un folder en las manos.

"¿A detención?" pregunto mientras enarcaba una ceja. Mire hacia arriba alzando los hombros. Él rió. "Suerte" me dio una palmada en el hombro y siguió el camino al salón.

Caminé al salón de detención como lo había hecho miles de veces y una vez ahí me senté en el único lugar que quedaba hasta atrás, que, para mi mala suerte, era entre dos chicas, realmente extrañas. Ambas me miraban sin descansar, y yo, comenzaba a tener miedo. El profesor roncaba frente al escritorio mientras todos hablaban. Y las chicas seguían ahí, mirándome y arrejuntándose.

_Sálvenme _pensé para mis adentros mientras una de las chicas se veía dispuesta a poner una mano en mi pierna, la mire con temor, entonces tocaron la puerta. Di un salto. El profesor sacudió la cabeza mientras despertaba y gritaba un –pase-La puerta se abrió y Sakura dirigió una mirada hacia mi. Suspire. Ya había llegado.

"Profesor, el director quiere hablar con Li."

"Li, puedes irte" dijo el profesor.

Me levante como resorte junto con mis cosas y cerré la puerta tras de mí, soltando un suspiro.

"te tardaste" recrimine.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Quizás deberías de dejar de responder de esa manera a los profesores, yo siempre tengo que hacer esto, eres un idiota." Susurro mientras caminaba.

Me reí. "Idiota pero me quieres" ella rió. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminábamos por los pasillos desiertos.

La mire, se veía tan diferente, pero a la vez sabia que seguía siendo la misma. Pero, había algo que yo siempre me había preguntado, y ya no podía soportarlo más, por el simple hecho de que desde que me "enamore" de ella, dicho pensamiento me torturaba día y noche.

"Chito." Susurre, ella me miro.

"¿si?"

"tu…¿sigues pensando en Sasuke?" solté rápidamente, ella miro al frente y suspiró, genial, si lo hacia. Seguía sin responder y los segundos seguían pasando mientras solo sonaban nuestros pasos en toda la escuela.

"No" respondió como si nada "No te voy a negar que continúe haciéndolo por mucho tiempo, pero cuando tu te fuiste por un año Shaoran, el poco amor que quedaba hacia el desapareció."Pareció que quería decir algo más, pero calló. "Tú ¿has amado a alguien?" Tragué saliva. Y la imagen de Chidori apareció en mi mente.

"Cuando encuentre a alguien, me arrodillare." Me arrodille "y lo diré."

Ella rio. "¿A si? ¿y que dirás?"

"Tomare su mano" tome su mano "y le diré: te quiero" ella comenzó a reír.

"Ya te quiero ver haciendo eso"

si supieras que lo acabo de hacer

"y bien, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunte alcanzándole el paso, ella rió. "¿Qué?"

"Hoy es viernes Shaoran" informó. Hice un mohín mostrando el : ¿y eso que?"Hoy es la fiesta."

"¿Qué fies…?" caí en la cuenta "Oh la fiesta." Dije nervioso.

"si la fiesta." Repitió.

"Pero es a las seis." Vi mi reloj "Faltan dos horas que te parece…si vamos a tu casa a que te cambies, después a mi apartamento y de ahí a caminar un poco."

"en realidad iba a ir con Tomoyo" me enseño una maletita "así que ya traía mi ropa, pero hace rato me dijo que Eriol le pidió que le ayudara con unos cuantos toques de última hora."

"Oh si ya me imagino que toques" susurre riendo. Me pego en el brazo.

"¡Shaoran!" sin poder contenerse rió ante mi respuesta. "Está bien. Vamos a tu departamento, nos cambiamos y después vamos a dar una vuelta."

**_S&S_**

**_POV Sakura._**

En el trayecto en el carro de Shaoran,no pude evitar volver a pensar en la pregunta que me había hecho. Le había respondido con sinceridad pero no me sentía tranquila sabiendo que aún le ocultaba todo lo que había pasado. Cerré los ojos y todos aquellos recuerdos llegaron a mi. Los abrí rápidamente y sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, me la limpie rápidamente con la manga. Shaoran lo sabría, sabría toda la verdad, pero yo…aún no estaba preparada. Suspire.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Shaoran mirándome de reojo.

"No"

Llegamos al departamento y entre al baño y me cambie. Llevaba unos jeans, una blusa verde con toques dorados trazando unas flores (la blusa era estilo japonés) y unos tenis blancos, me amarre el pelo en una coleta ladeada y me puse un liston verde, acomode la coleta dejando que estuviera sobre mi hombro derecho mostrando el liston y Sali del baño,Shaoran ya estaba en la sala con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo aguados, unos tenis blancos, una chaqueta de igual color de mezclilla que sus pantalones y una playera negra y unos lentes en la cabeza.

"Ya estoy" el me miro.

**_POV Shaoran_**

Me quede atonito, Sakura estaba… hermosa era poco. El color verde resaltaba sus ojos. No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirándola pero cuando reaccione Sakura estaba con un color rosado en sus mejillas,bajo la cabeza.

"Te ves hermosa Chito"

"Gracias" dijo apenada.

"Vamos" tome una sombrilla negra por si acaso y salimos del apartamento, en el camino nos encontramos con la señora Kada, mi vecina, una señora alrededor de los 60 y tantos de cabello canoso.

"Buenas tardes joven Li, veo que ya sentó cabeza después de todo" dijo mirando a Sakura "e hizo una muy buena elección, su novia es muy linda" Sakura bajo la cabeza y yo me sonroje.

"etto…e…ella no…ella no es mi novia señora Kada" informe aun sonrojado.

"Oh lo siento, es que hacen muy linda pareja" vi por el rabillo del ojo como a Sakura se le subieron los colores y al mismo tiempo mi cara ardia. "bueno, compermiso y que tengan buena tarde" dijo con una sonrisa apenada mientras cerraba su puerta.

¿Buena pareja? Me pregunte.

Fuimos cerca de la casa de Eriol, aun no llovia y el sol no se había escondido,asi que traia las gafas puestas mientras caminábamos por las calles en dirección al parque platicando alegremente mientras hacíamos bromas.

"¿Qué pasaría si un día Kero desapareciera?" pregunte inocentemente.

Kero era el gato que yo le había regalado, mendiga bola de pelos, odiaba el momento en que la elegi, me odia siempre que me ve se las arregla para comerse mi porcion del pastel, morderme y/o arañarme y ser defendido por Sakura.

"El primer sospechoso seras tú Li Shaoran, y si le hicieras algo terminarías peor que el"

Alce una ceja "¿a si?, y ¿quien dice que primero no matare a la dueña?" ella se rió.

"¡Primero tendras que atraparla!" grito corriendo por la calle, sonreí y corri tras ella,comenzó a llover, y me vio de reojo mientras continuaba corriendo sin darse cuenta que una señora bajaba de un carro frente a un hotel.

"¡Sakura!" grite.

Pero era tarde,había chocado con esa señora.


	7. La fiesta Oportunidades Pasado Parte dos

_**Capitulo seis**_

"_**La fiesta-Oportunidades,pasado"**_

_**PARTE DOS**_

"Oh cuanto lo siento,de verdad, lo siento" decía Sakura muy apenada mientras se levantaba.

"No,tranquila."Frene a unos cuantos pasos de ella al escuchar esa voz "¿te encuentras bien?¿no te lastimaste?" Alzo la cara después de ponerse en pie con ayuda de de respirar.

"No,me encuentro bien, de verdad lo siento." Decía apenada Chito.

"no te preocupes" dijo sonriendo, yo estaba detrás de Sakura a unos cuantos pasos y ella me vio, entrecerró los ojos.

"Sakura se hace tarde" la jale. Ella me miro extrañada.

"¿Xiao Lang?" pregunto. "¿eres tu Xiao Lang?"

"Lo siento me confunde" respondi sin mirarle mientras seguíamos caminando en dirección al parque.

"No, nunca lo haría"

"Sakura corre"comencé a correr con Sakura pegada a mis talones.

POV Sakura.

Corria detrás de Shaoran tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba ¿Por qué le había llamado Xiao Lang?¿porque Shaoran lo había negado? ¿de donde se conocían?.Escuchaba como aquella mujer seguía gritando su nombre mientras pedía que nos alcanzaran, yo y Shaoran seguíamos corriendo.

"¡Por allá!" grito un señor, mire de reojo, nos perseguían. Corrimos mas rápido mientras yo sentía que mis piernas dejarían de responderme en cualquier momento. Alguien me jalo del brazo hacia la derecha y yo grite, me taparon la boca.

"Soy yo" Suspire. Me puso su chamarra rápidamente. Iba a preguntar pero…

"el grito, por allá" iba a mirar pero antes de que se me ocurriera algo Shaoran me atrajo de la cintura y…me besó.

Pov Shaoran

Sin darle tiempo, la besé.

"¡Por allá, sigan!" pasaron junto a nosotros corriendo sin frenar a ver, sinceramente eso ya no me importaba, tenia a Sakura sujetada de la cintura fuertemente y mi otra mano la tenia en su nuca, la estaba besando.Y ella me estaba respondiendo nada mas me importaba en aquel momento, y quería que asi nos quedásemos para siempre .Un momento...Me separe lentamente.

"Yo eh…etto…eh" no sabía que decir, oh por dios ¡la había besado! El calor subió a mis mejillas y la mire, estaba con la mirada agachada "Perdon, esque." Me sonrio.

"Entiendo, no querías que nos vieran " Dijo esquivando mi mirada. "vamos, se hace tarde" dijo jalándome.

Llegamos a la casa de Eriol y ya casi estaba llena, buscamos a Daidoji y Eriol pero no estaban.

"Voy por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?" seguía agachando la mirada al verme o esquivándola.

"una soda,porfavor" Asentí mientras iba por las bebidas.

POV Sakura.

Sacudi la cabeza, Mi primer beso...Me sonrojé.Nunca pensé que seria con él…era mi mejor amigo y…Me sobresalte al sentir a alguien sentarse a mi lado.

"Al fin te encuentro Saki-Chan" .

"¿Qué paso Kei?" pregunte como si nada.

"Oh,estas roja Sakura Chan,¿te paso algo?" negué fuertemente con la cabeza. "Pareces nerviosa, soy yo quien debería de estarlo.¿Me rechazaras de nuevo?" pregunto,mire hacia otro lado, y me encontré con Shaoran pidiendo las bebidas no quería perder su amistad,además…yo…¿Qué me pasaba? Hasta hace menos de 30 minutos mis sentimientos estaban perfectamente claros y sin embargo ahora siento que... no se que me pasa , lo mejor era estar con alguien, nada afectaría nuestra amistad y esta "confucion momentánea" se iria. "Lo que quiero decir es…¿quieres ser mi novia?" lo mire

"Pero…si esto no funciona, quiero decir, sabes que yo no te amo y…"

"Oh lo tengo muy claro se que terminaras haciéndolo, ¿entonces?"

Lo mire,talvez Kei era la persona indicada,sin decir mas, lo besé.

_**S&S**_

Pedí las bebidas pero el camarero o lo que fuera se tardo mucho, cuando me las dio le agradecí y me di la vuelta pero las solté al instante dejando que el liquido se derramase. No lo creía. A unos metros de mi Sakura e Ikeda se besaban. Y ella…ella le respondía. No se porque, sentí que me ahogaba y a la vez quería ir por Ikeda y golpearlo hasta el cansancio. Pero no podía. Salí de ahí sintiendo la necesidad de aire.

Me recargue en la fuente del jardín mientras intentaba calmar estas insoportables ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Sakura era solo una amiga. Abrí los ojos mientras mi reflejo se veía descompuesto a causa de las gotas de lluvia que caían en aquel momento también mojándo mi cabello,maldije entre dientes mientras azotaba un poco mis manos contra la cera de la fuente.

"No todo esta perdido Shaoran" Mire a Eriol, que estaba detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te vi salir, y también vi a Sakura…no significa que estés perdiendo, pero no tienes que tener miedo"

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunte fingiendo ignorancia.

"No sirve de nada que intentes engañarme, no lo lograras, estas enamorado de Sakura, pero te da miedo decírselo"

"Ahora no importa, ella esta con Ikeda"

"Pero tu puedes cambiar eso. Solo díselo" Sacudi la cabeza

"No,lo mejor es no hacerlo Eriol."

"¿esque siempre haces lo mismo Shaoran? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? ¿es que acaso no te importa? ¿es que acaso es el recuerdo de Chidori el que te lo impide?" apreté los puños "¡Tienes que olvidarla Shaoran, ella solo te engaño!

"¡Cállate, ella no tiene nada que ver!" grite

"¡No sirve de nada que pienses en ella todavía, si no es Chidori estonces deja esa maldita arrogancia que te cargas!, ¡Sakura no estará contigo si sigues pensando en ella, ya dejala ir, ya deja ese dolor a un lado, no vale la pena, ella nunca lo valio!" en ese momento explote lo tome de la camisa

"¡Que te calles!"

"no, no si sigues aquí pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, nunca volverá Shaoran,Chidori se fue, te engaño, te abandono" Lo golpee sin soportar mas, mientras algunas chicas gritaban ,me pego en la herida que tenia en el labio y está, volvió a sangrar,unos chicos me tomaron por los brazos mientras yo seguía forcejeando para soltarme.

"déjenlo" dijo eriol antes de meterse en la casa ,sacudi los brazos y ellos me soltaron. Pateé la pared,él tenia razón, pero yo no podía olvidar a Chidori y a la vez Sakura tenia que ser feliz.

((("Talvez…debas alejarte"))) la voz de Ikeda retumbo en mis oídos.

Alejarme…Mire la casa de Eriol y visualice la imagen de Sakura , era lo mejor tomé mi teléfono y marque.

"¿Bueno?"

"Vuelvo a casa Mei"


	8. Despedida

Llegamos al momento! Wiiii aquí es a partir de donde bueno, en mi opinión,esta el "Comienzo" …pido un poco de piedad

**Declaimer.-Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen,yo solo juego con ellos.**

_**CAPITULO SIETE**_

_**Despedida.**_

POV Shaoran.

"¿¡De verdad?!, ¡dime que no me estas mintiendo Xiao Lang!"

"Te veré en unos días, tal vez mañana." Colgué. Mire otra vez la casa y cerré los ojos, sí, era lo mejor.

Entre de nuevo en la casa para poder irme, Tomoyo me vio y me saludo.

"¿te encuentras bien Shaoran? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Tu nunca has sido de los que pelean y…además con Eriol."

"Estoy bien Tomoyo." Se mostro sorprendida, supongo que por mi forma de llamarle "Tengo que irme" me di la vuelta pero después volví sobre mis pasos. "Gracias por todo y, dile a Eriol que por favor me perdone, y …despídeme de él ¿quieres?" sin esperar respuesta me fui. En el camino vi a Sakura platicando entre unos amigos de Ikeda, con su cintura rodeada por el brazo de…él. Pero sin embargo la veía distraída. Seguí caminando sin ser visto por ella y regrese al departamento. Una vez ahí marqué al colegio.

"Buenas tardes, quiero darme de baja, soy Shaoran Li….a partir de mañana, no podre ir, volveré a Hong Kong en la mañana profesor, por lo que me es imposible hacer una "despedida" hacia mis compañeros, fue un gusto conocerle." Colgué. Y suspire mientras sacaba una maleta del armario y comenzaba a empacar.

A media noche, seguía con un montón de cajas de libros y cosas sin importancia, encontré un álbum de fotografías y lo guarde en una de las que me llevaría a Hong Kong, puse unas sabanas en todos los muebles y puse la alarma de mi reloj, apague la luz y sonó el teléfono.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso Shaoran? ¿Por qué te fuiste?...¡ni siquiera me avisaste! Espero sinceramente que tengas una explicación, en fin, …te quiero Shaoran" Se oyó el pitido del aparato y yo suspire.

"Y yo a ti…Chito"

En la mañana me duche y pedí un taxi, cuando llego saque mis maletas y con ayuda del taxista subí las cajas, me encontré a la señora Kada al estar cerrando por completo el departamento con todas las cerraduras y llevando una caja y una maleta.

"Oh ¿de viaje?" me sonrió.

"No señora Kada, regreso a Hong Kong, fue un gusto conocerla."

Sonrió débilmente.

"Entonces, buena suerte, joven Li."

"Gracias." Tome la maleta y la caja y subí al elevador.

POV Sakura.

Llegue al colegio pero extrañamente,Shaoran aun no llegaba, faltando cinco minutos para el toque entro Eriol,que traia un moretón en la mejilla.

"¡Eriol!¿que te paso?"

El rió "¿Siempre seras la ultima en enterarte de todo? Me pelee con Shaoran ayer."

Abri los ojos. "¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Por qué?!" Llego Kei y me saludo pero sinceramente no le prestee mucha atención.

"Me parece que es un tema del que él debe hablarte. Lo siento." La puerta se abrió mostrándome a Tomoyo que corrió hacia mi.

"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?" dije al ver su rostro

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Eriol preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Shaoran" susurro,la zarandee de los hombros queriendo saber que pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa con Shaoran?" ella me miro.

"El…" el profesor entro y todos se sentaron,Tomoyo me miraba preocupada mientras yo seguía pidiendo que me dijera que pasaba.

"Kinomoto,toma asiento." Me senté. "El día de hoy les traigo una mala noticia" mire a Tomoyo que esquivaba mi mirada mientras Eriol intentaba que le dijese algo. "Su compañero y amigo el joven Li Shaoran a regresado a Hong Kong." Sentí un balde entero de agua helada cayó sobre mi. "Ya no volverá" Los murmullos del salón parecían en ese momento tan respiración se volvió extremadamente pausada.

"¿Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo en un murmullo lejano,negué con la cabeza.

Shaoran…Shaoran se había ido,me había dejado.Él…no se había despedido siquiera.

"¡Sakura!"sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y seguidamente mas.

"¡Kinomoto! ¡Kinomoto vuelve aquí!" al darme cuenta estaba corriendo entre los pasillos con el profesor llamándome. Pero no regresaría, no hasta hablar con Shaoran. Corrí, llegue al departamento y subí las escaleras a prisa al no ver el elevador, comencé a tocar la puerta.

"Shaoran ábreme!" pedí una y otra vez pero nadie respondió.

"Sakura, se ha ido" mire a Eriol y negué. Pegue una vez más en la puerta haciendo que se abriera con un golpe sordo, me encontré con obscuridad. Los muebles estaban cubiertos con sabanas y notablemente, ahí, ya no había nadie.

"Vámonos." Llore.

"Se ha ido, hace 15 minutos tomo camino a la estación de trenes" mire a la señora Kada,que me veía con pena, no dije nada Salí de ahí rápidamente siendo seguida por Eriol.

POV. Shaoran.

Era lo mejor, Sakura seria feliz, y al serlo ella, yo…también. No importaba que pasara, solo quería que ella estuviese bien. Había sido mejor no despedirse, no dejaría que doliera mas de lo que ya dolía.

Las llantas del tren estacionándose sonaban en el pasillo de la estación. Suspire. Cerré los ojos y me vi besando a Sakura, me sentí de nuevo a su lado, y sin embargo a la vez tan lejos.

"Hasta nunca…Chito." Susurre mientras subía un pie al tren.

"¡SHAORAN!" el grito se oyó a lo largo de toda la estación y me quede estático mientras luego sacudía la cabeza, mi imaginación me jugaba una broma, subí completamente. Pero alguien me jalo de la chaqueta haciéndome bajar.

"Sakura" Estaba frente a mi, con los ojos repletos de lagrimas y …de dolor. Sin poder evitarlo sentí un puñal atravesar en el punto exacto y fijo de mi corazón. "No lo hagas, por favor no te vayas" rogo tomándome de la chaqueta con debilidad mientras me abrazaba. "No lo hagas, no me dejes" pedía una y otra vez, y yo ni siquiera era capaz de responderle el abrazo en aquel momento "¿Por qué Shaoran? "

Porque te quiero mas de lo que debo Chito. Pensé, la mire mientras ella rogaba una y otra vez llorando contra mi pecho.

La mire. Y luego cerré los ojos.

"Lo siento Chito. Pero tienes que entender que todas las personas en esta vida se alejaran en cualquier momento, ninguna se quedara para siempre, y este sin duda es el momento de que yo me vaya" susurre.

"¡no!" negó al mismo tiempo con la cabeza fuertemente y se apretó mas contra mi. "No tu no."

Me separe. "Basta. No sirve de nada que llores. No me quedare" repuse con firmeza lo mas fríamente que pude con miedo a que mi voz se quebrara.

Ella sollozo y se alejo "esta bien, vete. NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAS SHAORAN LI, SI LO QUE QUIERES ES LARGARTE HAZLO AHORITA" me miro y seguidamente comenzó a golpearme con debilidad "NO TE NECESITO, NUNCA LO HICE" Cerré los ojos sintiendo cada débil golpe contra mi.

"Hasta nunca" me di la vuelta y subí al tren deteniéndome un momento para ver a Sakura dar media vuelta acompañada de Eriol, que me dirigió una ultima mirada negando con la cabeza mientras susurraba entre sus labios un "buena suerte, Shaoran" y yo lo agradecía interiormente.

POV NORMAL.

Las llantas indicando la partida comenzaron a sonar, y por dentro el corazón de ambos se desgarraba, Sakura intentaba inútilmente continuar andando y sin poder evitarlo, volteo encontrándose con una última mirada de parte de su mejor amigo, soltó un grito ahogado. El tren comenzó a andar y ella sin pensarlo un minuto mas comenzó a correr en dirección al tren.

El grito del nombre entre sus labios sonó desgarrador, mientras era consciente de que todos en aquella estación le miraban, pero eso no importaba sus piernas seguían intentando correr rápido intentando alcanzar el tren.

El castaño observaba desde la puerta del tren donde todavía continuaba parado como Sakura, su Sakura, corría con fuerza intentando alcanzarle mientras gritaba una y otra vez su nombre pidiendo al mismo tiempo que no se fuera. Que lo quería, sin importarle ya nada la miro sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban y comenzaban a soltar, después de tanto tiempo, lagrimas, lagrimas por saberla perdida, por saber, que ya nunca volvería a llamarle Chito.

Y el ultimo grito, el grito que hizo que no importara que persona lo escuchara, todos sintieron aquel dolor, el dolor de perdida. El grito de ambos jóvenes diciendo un : te quiero, al mismo tiempo.

"Te quiero Chito, te amo" la oji verde sollozo mas sintiendo su corazón parar mientras caia de rodillas al piso sabiendo, que ya no le vería mas, sintió los brazos de Eriol intentando consolarle,pero ya nada importaba. Se había ido.

Sakura POV.

Ese, esa confesión,es el último recuerdo que tengo de él, mi mejor amigo,Shaoran Li.

**Nota de autora.**

**Si si no me maten porfavor pero asi va …todavía no termina,queda mucho camino por recorrer chicas, suficiente como para que algo pase ¿no creen?.Pido una disculpa en caso de que falten palabras a lo largo del capitulo,pero esque la pagina me esta haciendo eso últimamente,omite palabras y tengo que resubir el cap un monton de veces para que quede y ahorita ya me es imposible hacerlo en cualquier caso, lo volveré a subir de haber faltantes pero será hasta mañana **


	9. Sin arrepentimientos, creó

**lfanycka**  
Bienvenida! Aquí te dejo este cap y no llores (confieso yo estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando lo escribi gomen..jeje) Gracias por leer.

**Lady cool-¡**Hola! Yo creía que ya me habías abandonado pero me da gusto saber que te dejo este capi espero te guste,y bueno…creo que te llevaras una sorpresita con lo que Saku acepto de Kei

**Sakura-Tsukiyomi**

¡Bienvenida! ¿Quién no adora a Shaoran? TODAS LO ADORAMOS ^^

**Leoni Tao91**

Jaja no quiero ni imaginarme como le diras a Kei después de este capitulo Leoni, si has llamado estúpido a Shaoran XD y al contrario,gracias a ti por leer.

**Ashaki**

Enferma me llamaras en el siguiente review, pero mira ya te dejo el capi no quiero terminar en la cárcel por asesinato. XD

_**DECLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN YO SOLO "JUEGO" CON ELLOS**_

_**Capitulo ocho.**_

_**Sin arrepentimientos, creó.**_

La chica suspiró mientras dejaba sobre la mesa ,la taza de café y seguidamente se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. Unas manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y pronto sintió unos labios sobre su cuello.

"No" se quejó "ahora no Keitaro"

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto intrigado Keitaro mirando ladeadamente a Sakura. "últimamente estás muy extraña Saki. ¿Qué sucede?" Su novia suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

"No lo sé" confesó "supongo que…estoy nerviosa"

El oji azul rió. "Ah, es eso. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, todas las personas que queremos estarán ahí. ¿Qué puede salir mal?" ella suspiro, bajando la mirada.

_No todas Kei, no todas._ Pensaba la chica con pesar

"Pero…no es por la boda. Es…no lo sé" sacudió la cabeza y seguidamente la enterró entre sus manos. "Necesito estar un momento a solas ¿de acuerdo?" miro al chico que estaba frente a ella mirándole preocupado, él asintió.

"Vengo a verte mañana. Nos vemos cariño" le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue.

_**POV Sakura.**_

Me levante y mire un momento por la ventana de manera distraída.

"Casarme…" susurre. La palabra parecía en ese momento tan larga. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras me sentía cansada. Y justamente hoy, se cumplían 5 años desde su partida.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?" di un respingo.

"Si, estoy bien Tomoyo"

Oí sus pasos en mi dirección "No lo pareces. Estás pensando otra vez en eso ¿cierto?" No respondí, tampoco le miré.

"Hoy se cumplen 5 años Tomoyo" mis ojos se humedecieron y los cerré con fuerza mientras la imagen de mi cayendo se rodillas en esa terminal, llorando. Envolvía mi mente.

Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. "Volverá Sakura"

Negué con la cabeza "Perdí la esperanza Tomoyo, el me lo dijo." Sollocé recordando sus palabras " Todas las personas en esta vida se alejaran en cualquier momento, ninguna se quedara para siempre, y este sin duda es el momento de que yo me vaya" lo cité,en la ultima palabra volví a sollozar rompiendo en llanto, le extrañaba, Shaoran había sido mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, nunca lo olvidaría. "esas fueron sus palabras, nunca las olvidaría. Shaoran siempre solía cumplir sus promesas Tomoyo, dudó que esta la rompa" susurre.

Ella no dijo nada por unos momentos, dejando la habitación únicamente con el sonido de mi llanto. "No lo sé, pero…presiento que está una de las pocas que romperá."

"De cualquier modo, ya no importa, seguramente el ya hizo su vida y…me ha olvidado"

"No olvides, que tu también estas haciendo tu vida, y has elegido a Keitaro para continuarla, todos tienen ese derecho" lo último lo susurro con un deje de tristeza, la mire ella sonrió levemente.

"Lo siento, yo…" ella negó con la cabeza.

"estoy bien" sonrió "solo que no pude evitar recordarlo al estar hablando de, su mejor amigo"

**Tomoyo POV.**

Me despedí quedamente de Sakura mientras salía del estudio, y me recargaba en la puerta un momento, no había podido evitarlo, había recordado a Eriol. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo mientras me limpiaba la lagrima que había comenzado a recorrer mi mejilla.

No, no podía pensar en él. Negué con la cabeza. No podía, era como traicionar a Touya. No podía pensar en otro mientras estaba en casa de mi marido.

Respire hondo nuevamente y camine por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, ahí me encontré con Touya, que leía el periódico atentamente con una taza de café en la mano. No me arrepentía, amaba a Touya, el era mi confidente, mi amigo, mi todo. Bajo el periódico y me miro fijamente. Sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Sonreí. "Nada" me senté a su lado y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

Como dije, no me arrepentía. En lo absoluto, Touya me había dado todo el amor posible, y yo intentaba devolverle toda la felicidad que él me ó que no me había equivocado.

_**S&S**_

_**POV SAKURA.**_

Caminaba por las calles de Tomoeda mirando distraídamente todas aquellas luces de colores que comenzaban a alumbrar las calles de la ciudad, anunciando que solo faltaban unas semanas para navidad…y 1 mes y medio para mi boda. Mire detrás del cristal de una cafetería. Ahí, vi claramente una imagen mía acompañada de Eriol, Tomoyo y…Shaoran, riendo como un grupo de amigos que no se preocupaba por nada, baje la mirada mientras continuaba caminando y vi aquél parque…mi corazón comenzó a retumbar fuertemente mientras recordaba aquel único beso, y ahora estaba parada en el mismo lugar que hacia 5 años. Suspiré.

_Vamos Sakura. Él nunca volverá_. Pensé para mis adentros dándome la vuelta, y levantando la mirada. Me encontré con un par de ojos ámbar mirándome con fijeza.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo si encuentran palabras faltantes cuando leen el capitulo lo editare tan pronto me sea posible,sigo sin entender porque pasa eso.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por los comentarios y el inigualable apoyo que me han dado,de verdad me esta gustando mucho escribir esta historia para ustedes.Sé que tendrán unas cuantas preguntas,mas respecto a Tomoyo y Eriol,pero me di cuenta que me enfoque mucho en Syao y Saku.Y que ese par de pelinegros necesitaban un poco de historia jaja.**

**Actualizare el viernes de serme posible, para que vean el pensamiento de Shaoran al ver a Sakura,que,como se imaginaran, es …ay no puedo ni decirlo jaja yo mismita me **


	10. Capitulo nueve

**Sakura-Tsukiyomi**- jaja eso lo sabras en un tiempo.

**Nisicrita**–No te preocupes, yo sé que aunque te tardes comentas jaja.Y sorry, no puedo detenerlo,al menos no ahora y sí,saku con Kei, el no es malo,al contrario al final lo querrán tanto como yo (no bromeó lo digo literalmente) y bueno respecto a lo del "Tesoro" no t puedo responder pero sí te puedo decir que esta historia es S&S y así seguirá siendo ^^

Y lo de Tomy bueno,no sé si recuerdas pero en el primer capitulo y el segundo (creó) se da a conocer que Tomoyo y Eriol eran novios, se comenta de pasada pero como dije,no me había enfocado mucho en ellos en la primera parte.

**The Crazy Girls****-**¡Bienvenida!, adivina que…no se porque pero ¡a mi también me gusta llorar con los fics romanticos!, x cierto,me alegra que te guste la historia XD

**Lady coo**l-SI! nada tiene un par de ojos tan lindos como los de Shao jaja

**Haruko Hinako**

Bueno,si,la case, pero ya veras que esa es una parte escencial para que TxE tenga historia, además si no te agrado que se casara creo que menos te hubiera agradado lo que tenia pensado antes jaja, pero al final me retracte porque lo que quería poner hubiera complicado en exceso la historia, y no me gusta hacerlas muy pesadas.

**Ashaki**–jaja lamento que Freud te tenga estresada pero yo no puedo dejar de hacerlo,es algo que siempre me dicen,vivo estresando o causando muertes continuas entre mis lectoras jaja.

**lfanycka**–Creó que todas esperan que algo pasé.Estando en el lugar de una lectora,sinceramente a mi ya me hubiera dado un colapso jaja.

**Leoni Tao91**-No se porque…pero empiezo a temer por la vida de Kei jaja.

**Sasha Kinoli.-**Todas tus preguntas se iran respondiendo poco a poco te lo aseguro, solo lo de la boda,en realidad Saku y Keitaro llevan 4 años como novios y 1 comprometidos,asi que…teóricamente no se casa pronto XD

**DECLAIMER:LOS PESONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN,YO SOLO "JUEGO" CON ELLOS.**

_**Capitulo nueve**_

La anciana cerro la puerta de su departamento y se viro encontrándose a una joven de ojos rubí abriendo la puerta del departamento de enfrente.

"Oh, no sabia que hubiesen vendido el departamento de enfrente" la chica no respondió,solo sonrió. "Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes donde estoy."

"Gracias."

"La próxima vez tu subirás tus cosas." Replicaba un chico detrás de una montaña de maletas.

"No te quejes, que tu también traes muchas" replico la chica mientras giraba la llave y abria la puerta empujándola con el pie. "Que raro, ¿estas seguro que lo cerraste bien?" La anciana se mostro extrañada "Pareciera que lo abrieron a golpes" La anciana miro la montaña de maletas sostenida por el chico ,la pelinegra hizo un gesto de pesadez y una gota escurrió por su frente. "Costara mucho limpiar aquí."

"Mei, ya no aguanto" decía el chico detrás de la montaña, pero la pelinegra no le hizo caso y no se movía de la puerta.

"Si ustedes gustan, puedo ayudarles" decia la anciana sin dejar de mirar aquella montaña de maletas

Las maletas que traía aquel chico se estrellaron contra el piso y el solo dejo sus brazos caer a sus costados para descansar del peso, la anciana entrecerró los ojos mirando al muchacho.

_**S&S**_

_**POVSakura.**_

Mis piernas temblaron. Mis ojos soltaron más lagrimas mientras un grito ahogado escapaba de mis labios.

"Shaoran" ocurrió, pronuncie su nombre. Parpadeé y entonces…el espacio donde hace unos segundos estaba parado, ahora se encontraba vació, únicamente con las hojas de un árbol meciéndose un poco a causa del viento. Sollocé.

_No seas tonta Sakura, él no volverá_. Una leve sonrisa escapó de mis labios, ¿desde cuándo yo me llamaba a mi misma tonta? .Baje la mirada. Recordando como hacia un tiempo no me lo permitía.

_**POV NORMAL**_

_***Flashback***_

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó la oji verde asustada aferrándose al brazo del castaño.

"Tranquila Sakura, aquí no hay nada" Respondió su amigo frunciendo el ceño intentando encontrar el camino hacia el campamento.

"Nada que tú puedas ver Shaoran" afirmo la chica con miedo "¿Y si la historia de Naoko es cierta?" él empezó a reír.

"No seas tonta Chito, ya te lo dije: es solo una historia"

Ella no respondió, pero tampoco soltó el brazo de Li. Un eco resonó en el bosque y ella soltó un grito.

"Tonta Chito. Solo ha sido el viento"

***Fin del flashback***

"Será mejor que vaya a casa" susurre en medio del silencio comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado

_**S&S**_

**POV Tomoyo**

Di un respingo mientras escuchaba la puerta de mi habitación abrirse.

"¿Qué pasa? Últimamente has estado muy nerviosa" decía mi esposo mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata que llevaba y la dejaba en la cama. No respondí. Él, camino en mi dirección (estaba sentada en una silla frente a su tocador),me puso sus manos sobre los hombros y yo cerré los ojos. No sabía que me pasaba. El recuerdo de Eriol simplemente no me dejaba en paz. "¿Qué sucede cariño?" Abrí los ojos, la voz de Eriol había retumbado en mis oídos en aquel momento y frente a mi, el reflejo me mostraba a aquel pelinegro al que había amado con todo mi corazón. Deje de respirar mientras de mis pupilas, salían lagrimas y yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. "¿Tomoyo?" Abrí los ojos nuevamente encontrado mis ojos con innumerables lágrimas.

Me pare y rodee con mis brazos su cintura. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba sacar la imagen del momento anterior de mi mente. Eriol, Eriol era él que había estado colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, era él, el que me miraba fijamente a través del espejo.

"Solo abrázame Touya" susurre. El no dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y me besó la coronilla.

***Flashback***

Las hojas se tambaleaban levemente entre los arboles mientras el cielo se mostraba de un tono rojizo, anunciando la despedida del sol. El oji azul rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la chica mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Te quiero, nunca lo olvides" susurro el chico antes de darle un beso en la coronilla.

Ella le miro con aquellos ojos amatistas y sonrió.

"Y yo a ti" lo abrazo.

**Fin del flashback***

_Que pena que aquellas palabras no fueran mas que una mentira-_Pensó la chica.

_**S&S**_

POV Normal.

"¡Joven Li!" el chico salto y miro a su antigua vecina "Pero si es usted, pensé que no volvería"

"Señora Kada sigue vi…sigue aquí" dijo mostrando un poco de dolor, recordaba la vez en la que se había topado con ella acompañado de Sakura y ella había creído…que eran novios.

La pelinegra mientras tanto revisaba los muebles.

"Oh, pero que agradable sorpresa, yo que pensé que había vendido el departamento" sonrió un momento y después miro la puerta del departamento.

"Parece que no robaron nada, es extraño, la puerta estaba atorada. Pero no cerrada" susurro la chica.

La señora Kada bajo la mirada con un deje de tristeza al recordar lo sucedido. El castaño se percato de ese hecho y comprendió todo, cerró los ojos.

"Fue Sakura ¿cierto?, la chica con la que me vio antes de que me fuera" murmuro el chico sin querer abrir los ojos.

La señora lo miro, viendo sus ojos cerrados pero mostrando un poco de dolor "Así es, el día que partió joven Li, ella vino acompañada de un chico, golpeo la puerta llamándole, y en el último intento, golpeo fuertemente y logro abrirla."

"Eso explica todo" dijo Mei, miro al castaño pero no dijo nada.

"Saldré a caminar un poco"

**Pov Sakura**

Suspiré mientras caminaba de regreso a casa y sollocé, tal vez debía dejar de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿es que acaso no quería amarme? Me pregunté. Aun escuchaba aquel grito en aquella estación retumbando en mis oídos, un grito que declaraba un : te amo. ¿Y yo? ¿Y yo que sentía en aquel momento?, dolor, dolor infinito. Durante meses, no hice mas que llorar y pensar en él, en que algún día, me asomaría por mi ventana y él estaría ahí, parado, esperándome. En que algún día estaría mi nombre grabado a tinta en algún sobre y al finalizar los renglones de un papel, vendría su nombre. O que tal vez, solo tal vez, llegaría a escuchar su voz a través de la línea telefónica, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Levante un momento el rostro y mi vista estaba borrosa a causa de las lagrimas, baje la mirada. Sentí el impacto de un hombro contra el mío y lo único que hice en aquel momento fue susurrar un perdone, sin levantar en ningún momento la mirada otra vez. Continúe caminando mientras sentía la lluvia mojar mi cabello corto y miraba fijamente el pavimento sin mirar al frente.

_**S&S**_

_**Pov Mei.**_

Mire preocupada a Shaoran mientras él estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala con la cabeza entre sus manos.

"¿Qué tienes Xiao Lang?" Susurre agachándome a su altura, intentando ver su rostro.

"Chito" susurro muy bajamente.

"¿Chito? ¿Quién es?"

"La vi" respondió alzando la mirada viéndome a los ojos. "Vi a Sakura."

No dije nada, no entendía. ¿Quién era la tan nombrada Sakura? Sabía que Xiao Lang escondía algo ¿Seria relacionado con ella? ¿Sería que es por ella por quién quizo venir?

_**POV Shaoran (wiiiii)**_

Nunca la confundiría, era ella. Se había cortado el cabello a la altura de la barbilla, dejando aquel fleco ladeado que yo recordaba, iba llorando, aquellos ojos verdes que yo adoraba habían estado repletos de lagrimas cuando los había visto. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? No lo sabía, pero el solo saber que se encontraba así me dieron ganas de regresarla del brazo y abrazarla, decirle que aquí estaba, y que no la volvería a dejar, pero no. Yo no podía hacerlo, no así. Después de todo, me había ido de Tomoeda por 5 años, no podía regresar como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Suspire.

Mei se puso de pie. "Sigo sin entender. Venimos aquí para…" la interrumpí.

"Ya se para que Mei, pero no puedo decírselo como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si estos 5 años nunca hubieran pasado."

"Shaoran, ya no tienes tiempo, tienes exactamente solo 2 meses para hacerlo. No quiero que te …" volví a interrumpirla

"Si no lo logro en un mes y medio…TU tomaras el lugar."

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo Shaoran sabes que sasuke no lo permitiría"

"¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke me importa poco desde hace mucho, sabes muy bien que nunca voy a aceptarlo, y si no logro mi cometido, prefiero que tu tomes ese lugar a que lo tome una desconocida."

Ella me miro con lagrimas en los ojos "No dejare que eches a perder mi vida Shaoran, no lo hare."

"Todavía no está decidido nada, si todo sale como está planeado Mei…estarás con ese idiota." Hice un mueca. Mi teléfono sonó. Mire la pantalla y suspire. "¿Si? Habla Li…"

"Ah hola Shaoran"

"¿Eriol?"

"¿Quien más si no?, oye te tengo una noticia, iré de viaje a Hong Kong y…"

"No estoy allá Eriol"

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde fuiste?"

"Estoy en Tomoeda."

"¡¿¡Que?!?, ¡Estas loco! ¿¡para que volviste!?"

"No te lo puedo decir. Al menos no por teléfono, es una larga historia"

"¿La has visto?" inmediatamente supe de quien hablaba.

"Si.." susurre. " Pero ella no me vio al parecer"

"La lastimaras Shaoran"

"Ya lo hice Eriol, hace 5 años, por eso he venido, pero yo soy el que no sabe si podrá soportar verla de frente y decirle todo, absolutamente todo"

Eriol suspiro al otro lado del teléfono "Hablamos después Shaoran, tengo que abordar"


	11. Te vi

**ziitah-TxE-** ¡Bienvenida!.Si si y apenas empiezo a poner la tensiooon jajaja, bueno sucede que en realidad,Eriol y Shaoran perdieron contacto,pero no para siempre,lo explicare detenidamente luego,lo de TxE…no puedo responder wuajaja no no es cierto, no la verdad si,esque tu sabes…hay que dejar TENSION. Y bueno,sobre las faltas de ortografía,la mayoría son en los primeros capítulos,lo sé estoy por cambiar los primeros para quitarles todas las fallas,esque no tengo muy buena ortografía,y en los primeros capítulos se me iba editarlo, en los últimos son casi minimas,espero algún dia logre no tener ninguna^^besos

**clamp-girl**** - **¡Bienvenida! Siii sasuke es el mejor!! Bueno…después de Kurogane,jaja que va después de Shaoran y Fye…esque…aaiii todos ellos son lindos!

**Sasha Kinoli****- **Aah pero Saku lo vera ¡te lo aseguro! Pronto muy muy pronto…menos de lo que terminas de leer jaja.

**Ashaki****-**NOOO MEI NUNCA SE VA A DEJAR XD

**Haruko Hinako**** –**Yo estaría triste, o mas bien, estoy triste por ella U.U

**lfanycka**** –**Todos esperan eso…pero tengo que hacerlos sufrir un poco mas wuajaja

**Sakura-Tsukiyomi** –Eriol…solo puedo decir, que hasta yo llegue a odiarlo con mi propio invento de lo que hizo jaja

_**Capitulo Diez**_

**Te vi**

Tomoyo suspiro mientras miraba el reflejo de la ventana. La luna, brillante, limpia, clara y hermosa, tal vez demasiado. Recordó aquella noche, una exactamente igual a esta, aquella noche en que Eriol se había arrodillado frente a ella, aquel día que se sintió la más dichosa, la mujer más plena y feliz de todo el mundo..., pero todo había sido un error. Toco la ventana, queriendo que su propio reflejo no fuera realidad. Que se desvaneciera en ese mismo sus recuerdos sobre el lo hicisiesen.

Sakura dio otra vuelta en su cama, no podía, simplemente no podía dormir. Pego con su mano al colchón y soltó un quejido de estrés.

"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto a si misma "¿Por qué recordarlo? Vamos Sakura, tienes que olvidarlo ¡Te vas a casar!" Dejo caer un brazo sobre su frente. Ella sabía que quería a Keitaro, pero…¿lo quería lo suficiente como para casarse con él?

"No, basta, por supuesto que le quieres, deja de pensar taradeces Sakura" susurro y se levanto de golpe. Tal vez lo mejor era tomar aire. Miro su reloj, aunque….tal vez no era la mejor hora. Se encogió de hombros y se puso unos jeans y una blusa, se puso encima un abrigo y una bufanda, y salió. Respiro hondo. Necesitaba pensar. Camino por aquellas calles tan conocidas por ella. Pero lamentablemente todas y cada una de las calles le hacían recordar.

**S&S**

**SAKURA**

Miraba con detenimiento cada uno de los pasos que daba, lentamente, recordando aquella noche en que Shaoran me había llevado a casa cargada en su espalda. Sonreí, fue la primera y única vez que _él _se había ofrecido a cargarme. Levante la vista y como si de un flashazo se hubiese tratado. El mundo dejo de existir, mis ojos estaban clavados en un lugar fijo, sus ojos.

_**Aquel día que te vi casi me muero**_

_**Tenía mucho sin saber de ti**_

_**Sentí que se me hacia pequeño el cuerpo**_

_**Sentí que te quería y es así**_

No sabía cómo reaccionar, mi cuerpo no respondía, mi corazón se acelero de tal manera que podía prácticamente sentirlo dar cada una de las palpitaciones contra mi pecho.

**SHAORAN**

¿Destino? No lo sé, pero tenía sus ojos frente a mí, aquellas piedras preciosas aun más brillantes que esmeraldas auténticas me miraban con un deje de felicidad y tristeza, con añoranza, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo y decepción.

_**Te vi a los ojos y algo te faltaba**_

_**bajabas la mirada y nada**_

_**no decías una palabra**_

Escuchaba el viento, las hojas resbalar por los suelos poco a poco, ¿Qué tenía que decir? La tenia frente a mí, pero…¿Qué podía decir? Y lo que le dijera…¿me respondería? ¿Podría volver a escuchar su dulce voz?

**SAKURA**

¿Qué decía? Sabía que era él, sin duda alguna. Nunca sería capaz de confundirle pero…solo se me ocurría abrazarle, sin decir nada. Pero no, eso no era lo correcto, no podía.

_**Estoy sin saber qué hacer**_

_**No te vayas abrázame**_

_**yo se que alguien te espera pero espera**_

_**Nunca te dije**_

_**Que desde un principio**_

_**Yo te ame**_

_**no te vayas**_

No podía ocultarlo más, siempre le había amado, tal vez por esa razón era por la cual había querido odiar a Sasuke, porque había sido él, él que me había abierto los ojos, él que me había dicho que yo realmente ya no estaba enamorada de él, que me había enamorado de Shaoran, desde que tenia 13 años…me negué a aceptarlo por mucho tiempo logrando mentirme a mi misma. Pero jamás a los demás, que se dieron cuenta de todo al irse Shaoran. Él retrocedió.Se iria, otra vez.Y no podria soportarlo.

"No" susurre "Por favor, no lo hagas"

**SHAORAN**

Su voz, su dulce voz fue lo que escuche, el miedo se había apoderado de mí para ese momento, le había fallado, la había dejado y me había ido aun después de decirle mis sentimientos ¿y…ahora quería volver como si nada? Eso no estaba bien. No cumplí, le había prometido aquel primer día de nuestra amistad que estaría con ella siempre, y había fallado. Había sido yo, el que había hecho que Sakura probablemente dejase de tener ese cariño que me tenia, al irme. Pero no quería perderla, no quería. No de nuevo.

_**Sé que te falle**_

_**que prometía cosas que jamás cumplí**_

_**y ahora me arrepiento y**_

_**Sé que verte fue**_

_**un castigo y me duele que**_

_**te pude tener**_

_**y te deje partir y**_

_**por favor escúchame**_

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde, tal vez, ella seguía queriéndome

_**Si aun hay algo que se puede hacer**_

**SAKURA**

"Shaoran" susurre. "volviste" El no decía nada, veía la confusión y el aturdimiento en su mirada. Como cuando sentía un poco de miedo. Di un paso hacia el. Sintiendo poco a poco todos los recuerdos venir a mi, como si teniéndole presente no necesitara más_. Te amo _Palabras que resonaron en ese momento y me vi a mi, corriendo tras ese vagón inútilmente hace 5 años tratando de alcanzarle, para poder decirle que yo también. No decía nada, y sentía aquella eternidad que me envolvía ¿no diría nada?.Me sentí como una tonta ¿Qué mas podía decir,hacer?

_**Hola como estas como te ha ido**_

_**queria decirte mas pero calle**_

_**y aunque sobraban mas de mil palabras**_

_**se que te recordaba cosas que**_

_**tal vez hicieron**_

_**que algun dia me amaras**_

_**quedamos en luego me llamas**_

_**pero tu no contestabas**_

**SHAORAN**

Le sonreí. Después de 5 años, una sonrisa autentica escapaba de mis labios. Ella bajo la mirada.

"Te extrañe, Chito" murmure un poco alto para que ella escuchara, me miro

_**Si aun hay algo que se puede hacer**_

No importaba que tenía que hacer, Sakura, estuviera conmigo.

Notas de la autoría.-¡AL FIN! SI SI Ya se vieron pero…¿y ahora? Aun quedan muchas cosas que resolver jeje como por ejemplo, la razón por la cual Shaoran busca a Sakura, el compromiso de Sakura, lo sucedido entre Eriol y Tomoyo. Y muuuchas cosas mas que aun no puedo decir jeje. Por cierto ya tengo el capi pre-final jeje pero no les diré cuantos capis son exactamente ^^ las dejo con la duda, pero si les digo que yo…yo llore cuando lo escribí.

Si les interesa la canción de este capi es la de Te vi de Sandoval.A mi me encanta


	12. Capitulo 11

_**DELCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE CCS NO ME PERTENECEN.**_

Sorry sorry sorry, es que entre la escuela y todos los trabajos (ya saben lo que pasa siempre que es una semana antes de entrar a exámenes, o al menos lo imaginan jeje) el caso es que no las hago esperar más, aquí esta el capiii.

Lamento no responder los reviews en estos momentos, pero aún tengo que hacer 3 trabajos jaja solo me tome este tiempecito para subirles capis si se puede les pongo al rato en 10 cartas, 5 rosas…Bss.

**CAPITULO 11**

Sakura lloraba en ese momento sobre el hombro del muchacho, no dejando espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos.

"Volviste" repetía una y otra vez aun sin poder creer aún que realmente no se trataba de un producto imperfecto de su imaginación, se apretó mas contra el y aspiro su aroma, definitivamente esto no era una alucinación. El levanto su rostro queriendo mirar los verdaderos ojos jade que había soñado volver a ver durante esos 5 años. Seco las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de la castaña con las yemas de los dedos y acaricio con delicadeza su rostro. Después volvió a colocar su barbilla sobre la coronilla de la joven Kinomoto.

**POV SHAORAN.**

Un momento que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, un momento _casi_ perfecto. Pero estaba tan cerca de ser perfecto. Eso quería, y para que sucediera, tenía que decirle la verdad, toda la verdad.

Me intente separar, pero ella no me dejo.

"No" susurro "No te vayas" susurro.

"No lo hare" aseguré. Ella me miro y sonrió levemente. "Nunca" susurre.

**POV TOMOYO.**

"¿Por qué no la dejas Touya?, ella apreciaría tú apoyo, tu sabes que para ella es muy importante" le decía a mi esposo mientras caminaba tomada de su mano por las calles de Tomoeda,mirando la noche.

"Esa copia de Ken importada desde Beijing no se merece al monstruo" dijo apretando los dientes. Me reí suavemente. Y frené, me pare frente a él.

"Tienes que dejar de ser tan posesivo cariño." Le acaricie suavemente la mejilla. "Sakura merece ser feliz"

El rehuyó mi mirada pero después suspiro "supongo que tienes razón, pero sé que "eso" " dijo refiriéndose a Kei "No la hará feliz" me reí fuertemente.

"Tu no puedes saber lo que ella quiere, si ella acepto, tienes que hacerlo tú también, eres su único apoyo Touya, lo sabes" el suspiro cerrando los ojos, quizá recordando con un deje de tristeza a su padre. Sabía que Touya en parte tenia razón,pero también sabia que al menos Kei le daría un poco de la felicidad que ella misma se negaba a tener. "Él. Lo hubiese aceptado" asegure

"¿Por qué tienes que saber mi punto débil?" le sonreí.

"No lo sé, creo que…es mi manera de dominarte" respondí.

"¿A si? ¿Y que te hace pensar que me dominas señora Kinomoto?" Me pregunto jalándome levemente de la mano y abrazándome por la cintura. Me reí.

"Simplemente lo sé" susurre y después le di un beso. "Señor Kinomoto" me reí. Pero pare de hacerlo al ver en el otro extremo de la calle a mi peor pesadilla, o ¿era la mejor?.

_Eriol._

Su mirada era de furia, dolor. Apretaba los puños con fuerza.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Touya notando mi distracción.

"No, nada" susurre tomando su mano y haciéndole comenzar a caminar. Mire hacia atrás después de unos pasos, deseando que nuevamente fuera una alucinación, pero no, su mirada seguía ahí, y la tenía fija en mi.

Touya freno de golpe.

"¡SAKURA!" grito, me sobresalte y mire al frente. Sakura y…¡SHAORAN! "¡suelta a mi hermana en este mismo instante pedazo de carne importada!" lo tome de la mano impidiéndole avanzar,Sakura se paro frente a Shaoran, y en ese momento, lo vi, vi aquel brillo que creía perdido, aquella mirada de ilusión, esperanza y alegría. Touya paro de forcejear al mirar a su hermana. Lo había visto.

"¡Oni Chan por favor!"

Mi marido soltó un bufido "Pensé que nunca tendría que volver tu horrorosa cara, pero parece que mi suerte no es mucha" bufo Touya mandándole miradas que si pudieran, le matarían. Shaoran sonrió. Touya se mostro extrañado.

"Yo pensaba lo mismo, había deseado que te hubieras operado el rostro, o que definitivamente un camión hubiese pasado sobre ti"

"Shaoran" grito Sakura mirándole. Mi amigo sonrió.

"Daidoji" inclino la cabeza

"Kinomoto" le corrigió Touya con desdén, vi la mirada de confusión. "Señora Kinomoto" La mirada de Shaoran fue a dar a mi mano, que tenia agarrado el brazo de Touya, y a mi anillo de bodas. Sonreí levemente

"Li" respondí el saludo "Me alegra que volvieras" dije francamente "Te extrañábamos" mi marido bufo. Contuve una sonrisa, Touya era tan posesivo con Sakura.

**POV SHAORAN**

Mire el anillo de Daidoji nuevamente. No entendía nada. Sabía que Eriol había viajado. Sabía que no era el mismo, pero definitivamente, no me esperaba esto. Daidoji y el insoportable maniaco posesivo del hermano de Sakura,era algo que nunca hubiese pasado por mi mente. Pero me sentí mal por Eriol, sabía, algo me lo decía, que Eriol no había dejado de quererla pero entonces. ¿Qué había pasado?

"¿No quieres venir a tomar té Li? Nos encantaría que aceptases la invitación" Tomoyo miro a Sakura quien bajo la cabeza, algo que me extraño.

"Lo siento mucho pero…Mei me espera en casa" informe, era verdad. Había ido a comprar la cena, y todavía ni pasaba por ella, no quería imaginarme que pasaría cuando llegara "Sera en otra ocasión"

**POV SAKURA**

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Mei? Acaso…sentí un golpe en el vientre. Y aquel vacio que sentí durante toda su ausencia, hizo un acto de presencia. ¿Acaso el…? El solo pensarlo dolía.

"Me dio gusto verte, Chito"

Chito chito, solo soy su Chito, su hermanita no sabe que lo amo mas que a nadie no sabe ... nada de mis sentimientos, no sabe que sus palabras anteriores me dolían, porque yo deseaba mas, yo deseaba que hubiese mucho mas. Yo deseaba que me amara. Aunque…también sabia, que no podía. Que el solo hecho de que yo le amase estaba mal, que mi corazón tendría que pertenecer a Kei, pero ¿Qué hacer para que el corazón obedezca? Sonó un celular. Mire a Shaoran.

"Disculpen" Miro la pantalla y se dio media vuelta "¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué?...¿Cuando?...Pero…" guardo silencio un largo momento "Voy para allá" colgó. Claro, seguramente era esa tal "Mei" bien, que se fuera con ella. No, yo no quería eso. Quería que estuviese conmigo. "Tengo que irme" lo mire y asentí, con dolor, no quería que lo hiciese. Se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la frente, Touya gruño. "Nos vemos luego" me susurro "Te quiero" cerré los ojos, anhelando un: te amo. "Hasta luego, Kinomoto" dijo despidiéndose de Tomoyo. Miro a mi hermano pero no hizo nada, se dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando.

"¡Shaoran!" grite sonriendo. Él volteo y continuo caminando hacia atrás "Arivederchi"

El rió y negó con la cabeza mientras continuaba caminando

"Oh vamos" rogué

"No lo hare"

Lo mire,con un puchero,trato de esquivar mi mirada pero no pudo.

"Au revoir" Contesto riendo,se dio la vuelta y se fue, dando un último gesto con la mano.

Me reí. Como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

**POV ERIOL** (¡El 1ero! En todo lo que llevo del fic jeje)

Suspire mientras pasaba mis manos por mi rostro y lo dejaba entre ellas, deseaba que no hubiese sido ella o que definitivamente. Mi mente mi hubiera creado, como tantas veces, una alucinación, pero es que había sido tan real, tan perfecta, que me era imposible creer que se tratase de algo que no fuese la realidad.

"Tomoyo" susurre. La silla frente a mi se deslizo y mire al frente. Shaoran se sentó.

"Me da gusto verte, amigo" sonrió

"A mi también Shaoran, han pasado 2 años ¿cierto? ¿Cómo va el asunto?" El suspiro.

"Bien, hasta ahora, me costo trabajo convencerlos ¿sabes? Incluida ella. Fue la que más se opuso.

"Me lo imaginaba, quiere que sea: perfecta"

"Pero dime Eriol, ¿Qué busca ella en una persona para que sea llamada así? ¿Belleza? ¿Autocontrol?¿Fidelidad? ¿Dinero? ¡¿Qué?!" Exclamo.

"Pero..te dio la oportunidad ¿cierto? Por eso volviste" lo mire.

"Si, pero aun así quiere conocerla"

"Primero tienes que convencer a Sakura o más bien, conquistar"

El suspiro y sonrió "Hoy la vi, estaba con ella al recibir tu llamada"

"¿Cómo reacciono?" pregunte intentando mantenerme en la conversación pero aquella imagen de Tomoyo y aquel tipo. Del que no vi la cara, me estaba taladrando la cabeza.

"En un principio los dos mostramos sorpresa…pero no vinimos a hablar de mal, ¿Qué paso?"

Suspire mirando la mesa fijamente "Vi a Tomoyo, con otro" pronunciarlo me costo tanto, dolia demasiado saber que la había perdida por un error, no la culpaba, había sido yo.

El no dijo nada por un momento "¿Sabes quien era el otro?" pregunto con un tono extraño.

"No" apreté los puños "pero aun asi lo odio"

"Me imagino." El silencio hizo acto de presencia en nuestra mesa durante unos instantes. "¿Qué fue lo que paso Eriol? ¿Por qué se separaron?, ¿Por qué permitiste que…?" guardo silencio. Lo mire.

"¿Permitir que?" pregunte. El no respondió "Shaoran" musite con los dientes apretados. "Responde maldita sea ¡¿qué?!"

"Que… ella se separara de ti, porque…la sigues queriendo" lo me decía que eso no era lo que iba a decirme.

" Fue mi culpa. Tomoyo me odia, y no la culpo" susurre

"¡Ey! Eso no lo sabes, Daidoji no odia a nadie, además…¿a ti?"

No respondi por unos segundos mientras todo lo sucedido recorría mi mente en un segundo, Tomoyo tenia derecho de estar con alguien mas…después de todo…la había lastimado.

"Yo…bueno…ella cree que…que la engañe"

"¿¡¿Qué?!?" grito levantándose.


	13. Sorpresaparte uno

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**Parte uno**_

"_**¡Sorpresa!" **_

_**POV SHAORAN**_

"¡SHAORAN LI SE PUEDE SABER ¿¡DONDE ESTABAS!?" grito Mei en cuanto entre a casa, una gota resbalo por mi frente, y yo que me creía salvado, razón por la que decidí hacer mas tiempo…

"eh…yo..¿fui por la cena?" sonó mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

"aja…" susurro "y…bueno Shao…se puede saber…¿Dónde esta la cena?" pregunto con un tono dulzón, que a mi me sonaba a una amenaza de asesinato. Trague saliva.

"tenia hambre y me la acabe" en realidad lo había olvidado por completo

"¡NO ME VENGAS CON MENTIRAS SHAORAN LI!" grito.

_**POV SAKURA**_

Me estire mientras abria los ojos, aspirando el aroma de un nuevo día pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior,pero la alegría no duro mucho…

"Mei me espera en casa"

en casa

en casa

En casa

"AAAA" grite contra mi almohada, su voz diciendo el nombre de Mei sonaba como un disco rayado dentro de mi cabeza, que no podía apagar. Me cambie y baje a desayunar.

"vamos apresúrate Sakura, tenemos mucho que hacer"

Le di una mordida a mi tostada y después de tragar pregunte "¿mucho que hacer?" ¿Por qué?

Touya bajo su periódico y me miro "¿No lo recuerdas?" pregunto inquisitivamente enarcando una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza

_**POV TOMOYO.**_

Suspire, Tal vez Touya se estaba haciendo la esperanza de que Sakura hubiese perdido la memoria mientras dormía y se hubiese olvidado de esa "tonta idea" como él le llamaba.

"Hoy es la fiesta Sakura" informe, ella me miro

"¿fiesta?"

"La de compromiso, a partir de hoy oficialmente a las 8, seras la prometida de Kei."

_**POV SAKURA**_

Sacudí la cabeza, no, un momento eso…¿Qué dia era hoy?.Me levante de golpe y corri a la cocina a checar el calendario. Ahí estaba circulado.

_**29 de Noviembre, fiesta de compromiso**_

Oh por dios, solo…2 meses…dos meses mas y seria…Sakura Ikeda…de acuerdo eso se oía extraño ¿cierto?¡pero que me pasa! ¡ninguna novia feliz se queja de su apellido de casada! …exacto…feliz. Sacudí la cabeza nuevamente, yo era feliz, si muy feliz.

"¿Pasa algo Sakura?" pregunto Tomoyo preocupada llegando a mi lado, yo tenia la mirada y la palma de mi mano en el calendario, indicando esa fecha, esta fecha. "¿Sakura?" Parpadee y negué con la cabeza.

Vamos Sakura, tú te vas a casar, la fiesta de compromiso te debería alegrar ¿no?, la fecha esta más cerca y con eso…con eso…

"Monstruo llegaron los arreglos florales" dijo mi hermano con expresión apática entrando a la cocina. Yo me sentía aturdida.

"¿te importaría Tommy? Voy a…a…" ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Ni siquiera lo sabia! Solo sabía que necesitaba a Sha… ¡no no no no no! Y¡ NO! Grito mi mente, solo necesito aire, sí, eso, aire. "Voy a comprar algo que me falta…para mañana..digo el mar…que diga…hoy, en la noche, si…hoy" susurre. Mi hermano frunció el ceño mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido

"No, digo si…yo…necesito ir por algo, con permiso" susurre. Salí de la casa e inhale un poco de aire. Esto era un desastre. Hace menos de 24 horas, me sentía convencida de casarme…creo. Y ahora. No, yo no podía defraudar a Kei, todo menos lentamente por las calles frias de la ciudad,cruce por el parque,y ahí,en una banca,me senté.Coloque mi cabeza entre mis manos queriendo calmarme.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?" levante la cabeza y no lo podía creer.

"¡Eriol!" exclame.

"¿Sakura?" frunció el ceño. "¿De verdad eres tu?" lo abrace.

"Oh que alegría verte"

"A mi también me da gusto Sakura…"

Platique con él, omitiendo a Tomoyo, me conto que había estado recorriendo varios países de Europa y que había aprovechado uno de ellos para visitar a Akane, su madre. El tiempo se paso volando y al darme cuenta de la hora me levante de golpe.

"Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme"

"No hay problema, de echo yo tengo un compromiso ahorita" me respondió mirando su reloj, sonreí.

"¿Qué te parece si vienes esta noche a mi casa? hay una fiesta ¿iras?" pregunte con ilusión, y ahí me di cuenta, tenia deseos de pedirle que le avisara a él. Pero sabía que el verlo ahí me iba a afectar.

"Claro que si…entonces, nos vemos luego, Sakura"

"Espera" anote la dirección "Me mude…hace unos años" no quise decir cuántos pues exactamente había sido después de la muerte de mi padre, suspire. Como quisiera que estuviese aquí, conmigo. "Ten, esta es la dirección" Le entregue el papel y me despedí de él.

"¡Sakura!" grito Tomoyo cuando me vio entrar a casa "¡¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?! ¡Las cuatro Sakura! ¡No me va a dar tiempo de acabar!" grito jalándome del brazo escaleras arriba.


	14. Sorpresa parte dos

_**Capitulo doce**_

_**Parte DOS**_

_**¡Sorpresa**_**!**

_**LEAN PRIMERO EL PASADO**_

_**POV TOMOYO. **_

Todo listo, sonreí encantada, caminaba entre la gente tomada del brazo de mi esposo, todo iba perfectamente. Suspire mirando mi reloj pulsera.

"Tranquila" me susurro Touya al oído "No falta mucho, además el orangután ese ya llego"

"¡Touya! Dentro de poco será parte de tu familia."

"¿Qué? …si yo lo permito…" susurro lo ultimo,pero alcance a oírlo,no dije nada "¡Solo política, como tu madre gracias a Dios!" Le pegue en el brazo levemente. "Hablando de ella ¿no va a venir?" pregunto con esperanza

"Te equivocas querido, viene en camino" le informe, el gruño. Nunca había entendido el porqué de que mi esposo y mi madre se llevasen tan mal. Aunque entendía que Touya se pusiera de malas, pues ella no hacia gran intento por llevar una buena relación, y la mayoría de las veces que se encontraban, ella, sin darse cuenta, me hería cada vez que decía que me hubiese casado con Eriol, o que Eriol era mucho mejor, o comparaciones por el estilo, suspire

"¿Paso algo?" Lo mire

"¿Eh? No pe…"

"Tommy Chan" mi esposo gruño, Keitaro me había pasado el brazo por los hombros "¿Dónde esta Saki?"

"Todavía no es hora de que baje, en ocasiones no sé si Dios realmente no tenia cerebros al alcance cuando te creo" susurro Touya malhumorado, solo yo lo escuche.

"¿dijiste algo Touyi -Kun?" Mi marido enfureció.

"NO ME DIGAS ASI PEDAZO DE O…" se callo de golpe, y yo sentí mi cuerpo desvanecer en aquel momento. Trague saliva. "¿Qué…que…?" yo no respiraba, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. "Hiraguizawa" susurro Touya. Mi corazón palpito estruendosamente dentro de mí y como acto de inercia, me lleve la mano al pecho. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento, pararía." Pero entonces vi a Li, acompañado de una linda chica de cabello largo, sujeto en una coleta ladeada que le caía por el hombro derecho, era realmente hermosa. Debía ser Mei.

"Ahora vengo" pronuncie de la manera mas decidida que pude, con terror a romper en llanto, camine hacia ellos y le sonreí a Li "Shaoran, no esperaba verte por aquí"

"En realidad, Eriol me invito, hablo con Sakura en la tarde y dijo que había una fiesta" asentí, una fiesta…así que…Sakura no había dicho _De que era la fiesta_ ¿eh? "Ah, te presento a mi prima Li Meilin" Su prima, esto era…interesante, la chica me sonrió. Le tendí la mano

"Mucho gusto, Kinomoto Tomoyo" me tomo la mano.

_**POV ERIOL**_.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Kinomoto? ¿Acaso…? El hermano de Sakura llego en ese momento y la tomo de la cintura, mire su mano derecha, un anillo de bodas brillaba en su dedo anular. Así que…ella.

"Li" pronuncio Kinomoto con algo de enojo, Shaoran solo asintió y seguidamente Tomoyo presento a la prima de Shaoran a su _marido _¡el solo pensarlo me hacia odiarlo más!, se había casado, ella…me había olvidado.

"Con permiso"

"¿No te quedaras a la salida de Sakura? No tarda" Tomoyo miraba a Shaoran, pero me hablaba a mí, como si no quisiese mirarme siquiera.

"De acuerdo" accedí.

"Ahora vuelvo cariño, Sakura…"

"ve" le tranquilizo ella. Y soltó su mano. Nuevamente mire su mano, cuantas veces había yo deseado ser quien colocara el anillo de bodas…y que nunca hubiese remplazado el que yo le di,de compromiso.

Los aplausos resonaron por el salón de la mansión Kinomoto. Pero yo los oía lejanos, teniendo solo mirada para ella….ella, la señora Kinomoto.

_**POV SHAORAN**_

Sakura sonreía al salir y bajar las escaleras, estando más hermosa que nunca, llevando un vestido blanco de noche que hacia resaltar sus bien formadas curvas (era hombre después de todo ¿no?) Sonreí, ahí estaba, mi cerezo, mi pequeña y dulce cerezo. Su hermano la recibió y le tomo del brazo escoltándola. La veía, se veía…aturdida y…extrañamente nerviosa, como si realmente no quisiese estar ahí en aquel momento. Como si quisiese…huir.

"¿Es ella?" pregunto Meilin a mi oído, tomada de mi brazo. Asentí "¡pero si es encantadora!" exclamo aun en mi oído "No cabe duda que tienes unos gustos lindos primito" me tomo el cachete y lo jalo.

"Mei" me queje mostrando mi desagrado hacia tal gesto. Entonces lo vi. Ikeda Keitaro. Apreté los puños y una furia helada me recorrió entero.

"¿Shaoran?¿estás bien?" pregunto mei, Eriol coloco su mano en mi hombro,Sakura tomo la mano de Ikeda, con una sonrisa, que yo sabía muy bien, era forzada. Me ofrecieron vino y sin pensarlo dos veces tome una copa, la bebí de un trago y seguidamente tome otra, le di una a mi prima y otra a Eriol.

"Pero Shaoran ¿Qué te…? Yo no" Le di la segunda copa vacía y le quite de la mano la copa llena a mi prima.

Los aplausos sonaban, Tomoyo sonreía, un poco, tomada del brazo de Kinomoto, que tenía una cara de furia total, por un momento me pregunte donde estaría el señor Fujitaka.

"Les doy las gracias por haber venido hoy, es un día muy especial para nosotros, hoy, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, puedo decir oficialmente que Sakura será mia dentro de poco" ¿¡que!? "Que dentro de poco…se convertirá en mi esposa" apreté la copa, y esta estallo, ocasionando estruendo. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí, incluida la de Sakura. Quien palideció al mismo momento y sus ojos mostraron terror. Sentí mi corazón quebrarse como esa copa, en el mismo momento en el que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de ese desgraciado. Su esposa ,ella…estaba comprometida y esta…esta era su fiesta de compromiso.

"¿Shaoran?" Me importaron poco las miradas, o lo que pensasen, toda la gente que se encontraba ahí ahora, en ese momento, para mi era nadie. Salí de ahí rápidamente, sin querer escuchar mas, ella, se casaría…seria de otro…de Ikeda…seria…su esposa. Salí al jardín y presione el tabique de mi nariz intentando calmarme, inútilmente.

"Shaoran…" escuche un susurro, su voz, me vire, encontrándome con su rostro lleno de tristeza "yo" negué con la cabeza…y respire profundamente sin dejar de presionar mi tabique. "Te sorprendí ¿cierto?..." desvié la mirada ¿Qué no era obvio? "escucha yo…"

"No importa" susurre. Intentando tragarme todo ese dolor que me carcomía en ese instante.

"Escúchame" pidió "yo…yo solo" Negué

"Ya te dije que no importa"

"¡No! Si importa" afirmo, no la miraba, no quería hacerlo,por miedo a llorar frente a ella, por miedo a mirar sus ojos, y darme cuenta de que realmente tomaba esa decisión por amor. "Shaoran"

"¡no!" grite, sabiendo que con el ruido de adentro, nadie escucharía, la mire, de frente a frente, mirando sus ojos. Queriendo encontrar la respuesta al ¿Por qué?, y lo vi, la encontré "No importa, no me importa nada Sakura" la tome de los antebrazos, mire sus ojos repletos de lagrimas en aquel momento, y no pude mas, encontrarme con su mirada me derrumbo, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar también por mis mejillas "No me importa porque hare lo que sea, me oíste… lo que sea para que estés conmigo" la aprisione entre mis brazos, no queriendo soltarla nunca "Lo que sea." Repetí, tome su rostro entre mis manos y mire directamente sus ojos entre mis lagrimas "Porque te amo, y no volveré a renunciar a ti." Jure antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Sabiendo, que aquel sentimiento que sus ojos me mostraban, no era nada mas que agradecimiento. Nuestras lagrimas se entremezclaron, sus labios me correspondieron, el sabor salado, me recordó lo difícil que esto seria.

_**POV NORMAL**_

Las cortinas se cerraron, impidiendo ver nuevamente la vista que daba al jardín, el chico de pelo oscuro miro a un punto inexistente dentro de esa habitación, queriendo encontrar algo, ni el mismo sabia que, había visto eso, si, y tenia claro, o al menos vagamente (a pesar de no querer hacerlo) lo que él TENIA que hacer, por ella, por nadie mas. Por ella,que era lo que mas quería. Porque no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

………………**..**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Perdon por haber tardado,pero me parece que con esto,recompenso mi ausencia ¿Qué no? Espero les guste, otro momento responderé reviews,pero de cualquier manera.**

**Ahora…¿Qué pasara? OH no lo sé jaja (mentira,si sé,pero ustedes no wuajaja) **

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO,TODAS LAS QUE HAN AGRAGADO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS, O A MI A AUTOR, A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS,GRACIAS DE VERDAD.**


	15. Algo en común

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry ay no tengo ni cara para entrar en este foro, pero ay es que me fue totalmente imposible de verdad! Entre exámenes semestrales ,trabajos de parcial, y todo lo demás les juro que estoy off, pero bueno, ¡ya estoy de vacaciones! Dos semanas son dos semanas¿ no? Suficientes para unos cuantos capis que les debo y prometo que pondré mas a pesar de estar en school. No los distraigo mas. Aquí les dejo el capi, si me es posible les pongo dos.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Algo en común**_

Mis ojos soltaron lagrimas, convirtiendo aquel beso en el beso mas amargo de todos, pero esto no podía pasar, me separe lentamente. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y ponía mi mano sobre su pecho, separándolo de mi.

"Esto no esta bien Shaoran" Abrí los ojos, y me vi reflejada en los suyos, era verdad, yo no podía lastimar a Kei. "Te fuiste…por mucho tiempo, espere cartas, llamadas, visitas…pero nada, no supe nada de ti, durante 5 años…no puedes pedirme que olvide todo, te perdono si, pero no puedo abandonar a Kei por ti…"negué con la cabeza "no puedo" repetí dándome la vuelta y abriendo la puerta para entrar al salón, donde suspire y después mire al frente con una sonrisa, mi mirada tropezó con la de Tomoyo, que me observaba con fijeza. Sentí el brazo de Kei rodear mi cintura en aquel momento, y no pude evitar desear, que aquel brazo no fuera el de Kei.

Observaba la puerta, en todo momento, sin apartar la vista de ella, esperando que el entrara, ¿para que? Ni yo lo sé. Pero aquello no pasaba, aquella puerta no se abría, y cada minuto me aterrorizaba la idea de que de nuevo se fuera. Aunque, no lo culparía, de ninguna manera, el tenia todo el derecho de continuar su vida, como yo.

"¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?" di un pequeño salto mientras miraba a mi lado, Tomoyo me observaba preocupada.

"Si, perfectamente" _mentira_, replico mi mente.

Pov Shaoran.

Se dio la vuelta, y entro, suspire. Ella tenia razón, yo lo sabia, pero también sabía que no me rendiría, no hasta que ella no aceptara que también me amaba, lo sabia, su mirada y sus labios lo habían confirmado. Kei, no sería el impedimento en mi camino, no de nuevo.

"¡Levántate! ¿Que no has visto la hora?" parloteaba Mei ling jalando mis cobijas.

"¡Déjame!" susurre adormilado jalando la única sabana que quedaba.

"Su..suelta eso" ordeno ella jalándola con fuerza.

"¡No!"

"Sakura esta en la sala" la solté y oí el golpe de la caída de mi prima, mascullo un "maldito idiota" entre dientes mientras yo, me metía a bañar.

Me vestí rápidamente y Salí. Mi prima comenzó a reír mientras presionaba un botón del su reloj de muñeca.

"Vaya vaya esto es un record, 2 minutos 30 segundos." Rio.

"¿Y Sakura?"

"¿Ya estas despierto?" rio, fruncí el entrecejo. "Tonto Shaoran, era una broma" rio. Gruñí.

"Pero Eriol llamo para decir que venia en camino" dijo mientras colocaba 3 platos sobre la mesa y una jarra de agua de naranja.

"¿Tu preparaste el desayuno?"pregunte alzando una ceja. Asintió "Bien, llamare a Eriol para decirle que le espero en un restaurante." Informe tomando mi chamarra y las llaves.

"¡Li Shaoran regresa!" grito, pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta.

El teléfono sonaba, y la puerta se abría y se cerraba mientras en mi escritorio los papeles iban aumentando sin parar. Sonó una vez más el teléfono y gruñí mientras encendía el altavoz y continuaba firmando.

"Te dije que no recibía a nadie Ashira" masculle.

"Lo siento señor Li, pero el señor insiste en que es urgente, dice que es Touya Kinomoto" solté la pluma en aquel momento, el hermano de Sakura… ¿en mi oficina?, definitivamente era un error.

"¿Estas segura que es a mi a quien quiere ver?" pregunte extrañado.

"si"

"Hazlo pasar, que nadie nos interrumpa" pedí.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y me puse de pie. Señale la silla frente a mí.

"Toma asiento por favor" El no dijo nada, pero se sentó. "Me extraña que me busques...nunca hemos tenido una relación…cordial" dije mientras me volvía a sentar.

"No creas que esto me hace feliz" mascullo.

"Entonces, no entiendo a que vienes" respondí.Recargandome en el respaldo de mi silla.

"Porque…no vengo por MI felicidad" frunci el ceño.

"No entiendo"Solto un bufido

"No me sorprende…Mira ,Li, por increíble que suene, tu" me señalo "y yo" se señalo "tenemos algo en común, algo que nos une y que nos importa"

"No sé a que te refieres"

"A Sakura" respondió simplemente "A ambos nos importa su felicidad, y su futuro ¿no es así?"

Sakura…suspire y asentí.

"Escucha, no eres de mi agrado, pero debo confesarte, que a Ikeda me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes cada vez que le veo…con el tiempo a ti te llegue a soportar…muy a mi pesar"

"Sigo sin entender tu propósito" confesé. ¿Debía sentirme halagado por lo que me acababa de decir?

"Sakura…no será feliz a lado de ese idiota, y si ella no es capaz de frenarse a si misma ante esa idea tan estúpida, entonces yo la frenare, y para eso…te necesito." Mascullo lo ultimo en un murmullo. "Tu estas enamorado de ella mocoso…y …ella se enamoro de ti, y aunque yo no este de acuerdo, eso la hará feliz, y si tengo que pagar el precio de llegar a verte como un familiar,para que ella sea feliz, lo pagare"

"¿Com…como sabes que yo..?"

El rio levemente "Fuiste muy obvio desde el principio, claro que…en ese entonces ni tu mismo lo sabias…"

"Entonces…¿me ayudaras?" me costo algo de trabajo formular la pregunta, ya que, era algo extraño conversar tan tranquilamente con el hermano de Sakura.

"Lo hago por Sakura,no por ti" se paro "Nos vemos, Li" Me levante y me despedi.

Esto…seria realmente extraño

TOMOYO POV.

Mi corazón se sobresalto al sentir aquel tacto sobre mi brazo,jalándome hacia atrás,lo mire a los ojos,Eriol.

"Sueltame" No soportaba tenerle cerca, simplemente,recordaba todas aquellas noches en las que llore por ahora mi vida era perfecta…no necesitaba de el.

"No" repuso con firmeza. "Nunca me diste la oportunidad de decirte lo que paso Tomy"

"Mi nombre es Tomoyo." Repuse fríamente e intente zafarme pero no me soltaba "Tomoyo Kinomoto…por si lo olvidaste" Fruncio los labios,gesto que me hacia saber su enfado, lo conocía.

"No " me atrajo hacia el pegando su frente contra la mia,cerre los ojos con fuerza, sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi mejilla e intente contener el llanto. "Tu…tu no puedes estar con el, yo…yo te amo Tomoyo, nunca te olvide"Aquellas palabras me destrozaron y las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas me zafe con fuerza mientras lo empujaba.

Tape mis oídos con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza "¡NO MIENTAS DE NUEVO YA NO!" rogue,lo mire a través de las lagrimas "¡Vete vete!" grite y antes de salir corriendo

_**Nota de la autora.**_

_**Lo sé lo sé.Emocionante ¿no?, jeje. Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, gracias por todos los comentarios y de nuevo perdón por la larga espera que les hice pasar, las recompensare jaja.**_

_**Bueno hare otro capi y lo subiré hoy alratito o mañana en la mañanita besos. Las adoro.**_


	16. Encuentro casual

_**Declarative-Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen yo solo "juego" con ellos.**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

**Pov Sakura.**

"Buenos días Sakura Chan" dijo Tomoyo sentada a lado de Touya en el comedor, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

"Buenos días" respondí de igual manera, desde la fiesta estaba un poco mal. No sabía nada de Shaoran, y eso me preocupaba. No quería que se fuera, al menos no de la misma manera.

"¿A dónde iras hoy monstruo?" pregunto Touya mirando el periódico.

"Pues…planeo ir a comprar algunos arreglos de Nochebuenas para navidad, ¿me acompañas Tomoyo?" pregunte antes de tomar un sorbo del vaso de naranja.

"Lo siento mucho Sakura Chan, pero acompañare a Touya al centro" se disculpo. Le sonreí.

"No te preocupes" deje el vaso en la mesa "De cualquier forma, diviértanse, hasta luego"

"Igualmente Sakura" respondió Tomoyo cuando yo ya abría la puerta. Y salía

**Pov normal**

Touya Kinomoto sonrió, su esposa lo miro.

"¿Sucede algo?" él la miro

"¿Eh? no, nada, ahora vengo" se levanto dejando la servilleta en la mesa y salió de la habitación, Tomoyo frunció el ceño. No era de esa clase de personas que desconfían de su esposo, pero, ella sabía que a Touya le sucedía algo, desde el día anterior había estado muy pensativo y eso no le agradaba, Touya era reservado, si, pero con ella no. A ella le tenía suficiente confianza.

**Pov Touya**

Salí del comedor intentando parecer lo más normal posible, pero sabía que Tomoyo era demasiado perceptiva, y si me pedía explicaciones no tendría otro remedio que decirle la verdad, antes de que ella sacara conclusiones erróneas.

"Habla Li" contesto el mocoso al otro lado del teléfono.

"Agh,si ya lo sé me sé de memoria tu voz,pasabas demasiadas horas en casa y tenia que saber que algunos quejidos que se escuchaban en ocasiones no eran tuyos" rei, imaginando la cara de enojo del mocoso "en fin,Sakura va al centro,puedes fingir un encuentro casual, espero no seas estúpido pedazo de chino"murmure.

"Gracias Kinomoto, hablamos después…ah y por cierto, aquellos quejidos…tal vez si eran míos" ¿¡¿QUEE?!?

"¡PEDAZO DE ANI…!"Corto la línea.

_**Pov. Shaoran**_

Reí mientras colgaba, me imaginaba su cara fúrica, suspire, no no se emocionen, eso había sido una pequeña mentira. Sakura y yo únicamente nos quedábamos platicando hasta tarde, o bien, viendo películas, mire mi reloj 9:15.

"¡XIAO LAN!"grito Mei Ling entrando a mi recamara. Salte y me cubrí los oídos.

"Agh que la…china,¿¡cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no grites!?" exclame

"Oh lo siento" dijo apenada "es que…quería pedirte que me acompañaras al centro a comp…" la interrumpí.

"Lo siento no puede tengo que…¿Qué dijiste?" la mire.

"Que si me podías acompañar a…"

"¿dijiste al centro?"Ella asintió tirándome de loco "claro" sonreí "pero apúrate que no tengo mucho tiempo" la jale saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Te has vuelto loco?" pregunto intentando frenar.

"Tal vez…un poco" conteste cerrando la puerta del departamento.

Caminaba intentando encontrar sus ojos verdes, o bien su cabellera castaña. Pero no la veía por ningún lado. Gruñí, por decima vez, cuando Mei Ling me jalo hacia un puesto de pulseras y cositas como esas. _Mujeres_, pensé pero de nuevo me jalo hacia otro lugar, ahí fue cuando mis ojos se clavaron en la chica que se encontraba comprando adornos navideños. Estaba un poco agachada para poder un arreglo de luces con la forma de una estrella fugaz. A Sakura siempre le había gustado los arreglos que tuviesen luces. Entonces solo sentí dolor en mi rostro, y el impacto contra el piso.

"¡Shaoran!"Grito Mei Ling. Todo daba vueltas y veía a dos Mei Ling frente a mí. No por dios, eso no lo soportaría.

**Pov Sakura.**

"¡Shaoran!" gritaron,voltee rápidamente en dirección al grito,deje las Nochebuenas en el piso y corri en dirección a él me arrodille.

"Oh por dios,¿Shaoran estas bien?"Lo mire,el sonrio.

"Sa…sakura"

"No digas nada…"mire el golpe e hice una mueca de dolor, tenia un poco de sangre en la frente.

"Ay Shaoran perdóname, no quise, ay dios" mire a la chica que estaba hincada y lo abrazaba, Shaoran no hacía nada. Entonces…ella debía ser Mei Ling.

"Chito…"susurro él, la chica se separo.

"Creo que será mejor llevarte a casa, pero…yo todavía tengo que…"decía la chica.

"Si quieres…yo lo llevo" me ofrecí.

La chica me miro "¿estás segura? no quisiera mo…"

"No es ninguna molestia, estimo demasiado a Shaoran" conteste. Shaoran aun estaba con las manos en el rostro, imagino intentando quitarse el dolor.

_**S&S**_

Deje las llaves del departamento sobre la mesilla que solía estar ahí, y deje a Shaoran en el sillón, con una bolsa de hielo en la frente, si todo seguía como antes entonces…abrí la gaveta del baño, ahí estaban. Tome el alcohol también y camine al sillón.

"¿Se siente mejor?"Gruño. Sonreí, Shaoran seguía siendo el mismo. Tome un algodón y puse alcohol, lo puse en la herida sin decir nada, él grito y se paro del sillón.

"Agh rayos, chito sabes que no…"sonreí, y el también, tal vez…ambos recordamos lo mismo.

*Flashback*

"¿¡QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE SAKURA!?" grito el chico al ver que traía un trapo con alcohol en las manos manchado levemente de su sangre y le sonreía inocentemente.

"oh vamos, no me vas a decir que soportas que te golpeen y pelearte con tres tipos, y no soportas que te ponga algo de alcohol" dijo la castaña burlonamente.

Li hizo una rabieta, nunca le había agradado curar una de sus heridas, y mucho menos con alcohol…

Después de 5 minutos, Sakura le había puesto un curita en la herida.

*Fin del Flashback*

Reimos.

"No has cambiado en nada" dije aun riendo.

"pero tú si" respondió. La sonrisa se me borro,¿ realmente había cambiado? me pregunte temerosa "estas más hermosa que nunca…Chito" dijo sonriendo, sentí mis mejillas arder.

"Shaoran..esto no…"

"Lo sé lo sé. Sé que te casaras, y que muy probablemente yo ya no tengo oportunidad alguna Sakura" iba a objetar, él ya no tenía oportunidad, pero vi como avanzo en mi dirección y retrocedí. "pero…eso no me impide decirte que eres hermosa ¿o si?"pregunto dibujando una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, mi corazón golpeo contra mi pecho, acelerando a su vez mi pulso, sentía como las lagrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, y muy pronto lo lograron, yo no quería herirlo.

"Lo siento Shaoran…pero…pero…"sollocé, el se acerco, haciendo vana la distancia entre nosotros, negué con la cabeza, el me acaricio la mejilla, cerré los ojos, y por un instante, quise que el tiempo se detuviese ahí. "Perdóname" susurre y salí del departamento. Me recargue en la puerta, y solloce, sabía que lo quería, pero no podía lastimar a Keitaro de esa forma, el había sido mi apoyo y mi único amigo en su momento.

_**Pov Shaoran**_

"Sakura" susurre en medio del silencio, después de escuchar el golpe sordo de la puerta tras ella. Me deje caer en el sillón y me tape el rostro con las manos, grite, me sentía impotente y estúpido, si, lo había sido yo lo sabia, ¿Cómo había pretendido regresar sin más y pedirle perdón?la había dañado demasiado y yo no tenia derecho de estar junto a ella. Sentía mis mejillas arder a causa de las lagrimas que resbalaban en ellas. La amaba, si, pero ¿Qué hacer cuando ella no?.Grite su nombre, como si de eso dependiese mi vida. Pero poco a poco perdí la voz.

Pov Sakura

Escuche como gritaba mi nombre. Toque con la punta de mis dedos la puerta de madera que nos separaba. Estaba…tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de poder estar con el…Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

"Perdóname…Shaoran Kun" susurre.


	17. Acercamiento peligroso

_**Declaimer-Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen yo solo "juego" con ellos.**_

_**Algunas de las siguientes escenas fueron escritas por nisiscrita, que me autorizo usarlas, ya que fueron escritas basadas en esta historia. Pero le doy a ella el crédito.**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

"Buenos días Chito… ¿Puedo pasar?"Dijo Shaoran frente a mi puerta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero asentí.

"Claro, pasa" me hice a un lado, y el paso.

_**Pov Shaoran.**_

"Yo…quería disculparme por lo de ayer, tú tienes razón, estas comprometida, y fue un atrevimiento de mi parte decirte eso." ella asintió "Yo, no quiero que esto cambie nuestra relación Chito" Era verdad, si, debo admitir que estaba ahí porque Touya Kinomoto me había llamado esta mañana para regañarme por como regreso su hermana, y avisarme que se quedaría sola en casa.

"¿Quieres sentarte? Iré por Kero arriba, y lo bajare para que coma" me aviso

"¿Sigue vivo? Yo tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiese muerto" susurre. Ella rió, subió las escaleras, y sin poder evitarlo, me fije en su cuerpo cuando las subía, me ruborice al instante y desvié la mirada. Entonces, se me ocurrió algo.

_**Pov Sakura.**_

Tome a Kero en mis brazos.

"vamos" lo levante, rayos... ¿desde cuándo había engordado tanto? Me pregunto, di media vuelta y entonces sin quererlo, solté a kero. Que al recibir el golpe soltó un "miau" y se metió debajo de la cama.

"Lo lamento, no pretendía asustarte." me reí.

"No tienes que disculparte Shaoran, al menos no conmigo, Kero fue el que sufrió la caída, Shaoran gruño

"Estas esperando que… ¿me disculpe con el gato?" fruncí el ceño. Sakura sonrió y asintió "¡Oh no!" exclame "¡Eso nunca!" Sakura camino hacia mi y puso su dedo en mis labios.

"Sera mejor que no te quejes Li Shaoran"

Creo que mi dulce e inocente amiga había sido remplazada por una seductora, sexy, arrebatadora... etc. chica que yo desconocia, su voz sensual, su movimientos embotantes pero exagerados para ella me dejaron impresionado, su dedo me dejo aun más embotado y el septimo cielo y si no que se lo contaran a mi amigo que empezaba a animarse, maldita sea no me culpen, soy un hombre,y su voz revoluciono mis neuronas y hormonas, si no fuera por que salio corriendo escaleras abajo... creo que la hubiera besado apasaionadamente, maldita sea.

cuando 'desperte' Sakura me había golpeado con una almohada,la segui y estaba al final de las escaleras riendo como ella lo hacía normalmente, divertida, mirandome, para mi suerte o desgracia había desaparecido esa sensual chica, esto era la guerra y sonreír con esa idea comenzando a bajar las escaleras de dos es dos. Ella reía animada aun con el cojín en la mano.

"esto es la guerra pequeña Chito" respondí con mi sonrisa anterior. Y con movimientos felinos me acerque a ella con una sonrisa seductora cuando estuve a su alcance empezó a pegarme, pare todos sus movimientos, no era mi intención que la guerra fuera AHORA mismo de almohadas, con mi mano libre le arrebate el cojín y la 'aprisione entre mis brazos' paró en seco de reír yo aumente mi sonrisa, sus ojos me lo decían todo, estaba asustada y a la vez vi un dejo de anhelo cuando miro mis labios, inocentemente los lamí mientras mi sonrisa aumentaba mi voz salió más ronca y sensual de lo que esperaba "¿qué es lo que pretendías pequeña?" espere, la sorpresa se había unido al conjunto de sentimientos en sus ojos "¿esto es lo que querías?... ¿pretendías seducirme?" silencio ¿que estaba haciendo?, nuestras bocas estaban demasiado cerca quise alejarme pero por algún motivo no pude, desvié mi mirada a sus labios, mala idea, se lo estaba mordiendo y el deseo de ser yo el que los mordiese me hacía casi perder la razón y hacerlo, CASI, mi voz entronquecio aun más por el deseo "lo has conseguido..." dejo de morderse los labios y por la presion ejercida su labio inferior estaba rojo y el deseo de morderlo me enloquecio, maldita Sakura Kinomoto y maldita sensualidad que poseía, me acerque para besarla como tanto deseaba, ... solo un milimetro más y nos fundiríamos en un beso, Sakura esperaba anelante el beso con sus ojos cerrados, no se en que momento sus manos fueron a parar a mi pecho, quizas en un fallido intento de separarme, solo un poco más, nuestros alientos ya se entre mezclaban ...

"miau" maldito gato, como con un resorte nos separamos ambos estábamos demasiados rojos


	18. La razón

_**Declaimer-Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen,son de CLAMP yo solo "juego" con ellos**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

"Lamento no haber podido venir a verte los días pasados cariño" se disculpo Kei una vez que estuvimos sentados en la sala. "Esta noche no la vas a olvidar, otra navidad juntos ¿no es increíble?" sonreí levemente.

"No tienes que disculparte Kei, sé que has estado ocupado"

"bueno, en una semana, solo tendré tiempo para ti" prometió, me sentí incomoda al recordar eso. En una semana…en una semana seria…Sakura Ikeda. "¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar?" se paro, yo sonreí levemente.

"si, claro" me pare "solo…iré por mi chamarra" subí las escaleras y me puse un suéter blanco, traía puesta una falda verde corta tableada, unos huaraches de pulsera amarillos y una blusa del mismo tono que los zapatos. Me puse un listón verde en la cabeza y baje las escaleras.

Kei se porto dulce, como siempre, pero yo no podía evitar pensar en Shaoran, en lo sucedido la semana anterior

*Flashback*

Me separe "esto no está bien Shaoran, estoy comprometida, y tu…ya tienes una vida hecha" el se negó a separarse más, y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, pego su frente contra la mía.

"Chito…no he tenido vida desde que te deje, ¿Cómo crees que podía estar sin ti?, solo pensaba en ti, en nada mas." Susurro, su aliento golpeaba mis mejillas.

"Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes Shaoran" dije, con el corazón roto "No puedo olvidar todo" susurre, era verdad, no podía. Me abrazo.

"Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento Chito, no sabes cuánto…"

"¿Por qué volviste?" había querido preguntar eso desde que lo vi de nuevo. "Yo…pensé que nunca mas volverías Shaoran…"

"Por ti…" mi corazón paro de palpitar, ¿por mi? ¿Qué clase de juego era eso? ¿Acaso no se había cansado de lastimarme? . Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la sala "es algo…difícil explicar" No dije nada. Se dejo caer en el sillón "Recuerdas… ¿Cuándo te dije…que cargo ejercería yo en mi familia?" no lo recordé por un instante, pero después recordé sus palabras exactas.

_Sere el líder del clan Li,el mas importante de mi país._

Asentí y camine hacia el "Dijiste…que eras el heredero a la jefatura del clan Li" Me senté junto a él.

"Yo…no …" suspiro "Durante un tiempo, te escondí mis verdaderos sentimientos" confeso, sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé. "Pero…eso no fue lo único que te oculte Sakura…hubo unas cuantas cosas mas" me sentí un poco mal, yo siempre creí que el tenia la suficiente confianza en mí como para contarme hasta su más grande secreto, pero al parecer no llegue a significar tanto. "No…no quiero que pienses que no confiaba en ti…" ¿acaso me leia el pensamiento? "Es solo que…eran cosas de las que no me gustaba hablar…lo que quiero decir es…como heredero a la jefatura…tengo la obligación de cumplir algunas leyes…y una de ellas…es contraer matrimonio…antes de mi próximo cumpleaños" sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba,Shaoran se casaria,yo igual,y en ese mismo instante,cada quien tendría su propia vida,lejos del otro.

"No entiendo…donde entro yo…" susurre,con miedo a que la voz se me escapara.

"Yo…quería ...quiero…que tu ocupes ese lugar Chito…que seas…mi esposa" deje de respirar.

*Fin del flashback*

Reaccione mal,si,¿no se cansaba?

"¿Estas bien vida?" pregunto Kei.

"Si, solo…estaba pensando"

**Pov Keitaro.**

Su respuesta fue una mentira, lo sé, pero quería pensar que no lo era. Yo la amaba, como a nadie, y sabia que no podía vivir sin ella, y también sabia, que Li siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, y algo me decía, que se estaba acercando demasiado a ella, y no me agradaba. Ella continuo caminando pero yo la jale y me apodere de sus labios, aun sabiendo que al principio vacilo al besarme.

**Pov Shaoran.**

Hace una semana,le había dicho el porqué de mi regreso, y no podía dejar de pensar en su reacción, sabía que al gritarme tenía razón,yo no podía pretender pedirle que se casara conmigo sin más, teniendo en cuenta que tan solo quedaban 2 semanas para que el periodo para casarme cesara.Y entonces…Mei Ling fuera…mi junto a mei,que había insistido en que quería ir a ver una nueva película de amor que habían sacado. Al principio me negué, pero después, ella me convenció diciendo, que necesitaba salir, que no podía quedarme encerrado, como siempre.

Caminaba agarrando el brazo de Mei, hundido en mis pensamientos, cuando frene de golpe, Sakura estaba ahí, con Ikeda. No pude evitar sentir un pinchazo en el corazón.

**Pov Sakura.**

Cuando logre separarme de Kei, pude ver a Shaoran detrás de él, acompañado de su "amiga", me sentí celosa, para que negarlo. No podía creer que la semana anterior se hubiese presentado a decirme: quiero que seas mi esposa. Y ahora anduviera campante del brazo de ella.

Gruñí por lo bajo, y pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran, lo cual me molesto mas.

"Necesito…ir al tocador…entrare de nuevo…espérame aquí" entre al cine. Camine directamente a los baños, entre, me enjuague la cara y suspire. Esto no debía ser así.

**Pov Shaoran**

"Ahora vengo Mei" entre al cine sin que Keitaro me viese. Espere recargado contra la pared. Cuando salió la abrace por atrás. Ella iba a gritar pero le cubrí la boca. "Soy Shaoran" Susurre en su oído, se relajo. La solté.

"¿¡Que haces?!" exclamo en un susurro. "será mejor que te vayas, ambos venimos acompañados"

Sonreí ladeadamente "¿Celosa?" ella frunció el ceño.

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor!" exclamo. "sigue soñando Li, por que eso no pasara" me reí, nunca había sido buena mintiendo. "además…" balbuceó "¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo"

"Digo, es igual de linda que yo"

"No"

"Y además… ¿Qué dijiste?" me miro

"No es igual de linda que tu." Aclare. Pesque un ligero toque de tristeza en sus ojos "Tu, eres mucho más linda que Mei…además..."

"Ah si eso lo dices por que según tu, yo te importo y…"

"es mi prima"

"¿Qué?..Tu…¿tu prima? Pero…pe…yo creí que tu y…"me reí.

"Sin embargo, Keitaro no es tu primo ¿cierto?..."

Ella sonrió "¿celoso?" ¡Por supuesto!

"No, claro que no" conteste sin decir nada más. "Oh" mire mi reloj "se me hace tarde tengo una comida como mi…PRIMA" le sonreí "Nos vemos, Sakura Chan"

¿Qué?¿me llamo…Sakura chan?, pero si…acaso…¿algo había cambiado. Lo vi darse media vuelta e irse. Salí del cine, lo busque con la mirada, pero no lo encontré.

"¿Me buscabas?" preguntó Kei apareciendo detrás de mi. Sonreí.

"Si" me rodeo con sus brazos los hombros y me jalo con él. Mire atrás, queriendo encontrar a Shaoran, pero no lo encontré.

Kei me llevo a casa, al parecer tenía un asunto de trabajo que arreglar. Suspire.

Tomoyo Pov.

"¡Tomoyo!" gritaron, di la vuelta, pero continúe caminando al ver de quien se trataba."Espera, escúchame" me dijo tomando mi mano, impidiéndome continuar.

"¡No tengo nada que escuchar Eriol!"grite "Pero…tú si, y escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Estoy casada, lo nuestro termino y no quiero que vuelva, para mi Touya es el único, si te ame,y demasiado no sabes cuánto, pero TU,FUISTE TU el que me defraudo y yo no planeo defraudar a Touya ni ahora ni nunca ¿me escuchaste? Amo a Touya, y no dejare de hacerlo por ti. No me interesa saber que ocurrió, no me interesa escuchar de tu boca después de 4 años una explicación, porque aunque la dieras ya es demasiado tarde. Vete como lo hiciste antes, has tu vida con Kaho y a mi DEJAME EN PAZ" me fui, dejándolo ahí. Ahora, después de todo, comprendía que realmente yo ya no podía querer más a Eriol, ya no.


	19. Lágrimas

_**Declaimer-Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**CAPITULO 17**_

Pov Sakura.

Esto…realmente iba mal. Suspire mientras daba otra vuelta en mi cama. Cerré los lo que habia pasado aquella tarde en el cine.

Flashback*

"¿Cuándo será el día que llegues temprano?" pregunto Shaoran mientras rebotaba el balón frente a el con una sonrisa juguetona. Eso…solo quería decir una cosa.

"El día que logres vencerme" conteste mientras le arrebataba el balón, giraba mientras lo botaba, y encestaba.

"¡Ey!" grito y corrió por el balón comenzando a botarlo frente a mi, jugando. Corrió esquivándome pero le puse el pie y cayo mientras yo tomaba el balón "tramposa" me sujeto de la cintura elevándome "dame el balón" ordeno sin bajarme.

Comencé a patalear "suéltame" grite divertida.

"esta bien" Me iba a soltar grite.

"no"

Se rió. "dámelo" ordeno.

Me reí "alcánzame" me solté de su agarre y corrí con el balón me agarro del brazo y resbalo, cayó encima de mí. Se quedo mirándome fijamente, entonces…comenzó a hacerme cosquillas

"No" me queje mientras reía. El se empezó a reír. No podía respirar y comencé a llorar a causa de la risa. "basta" logre decir.

El sonrió. Y se paro. Me extendió la mano, la tome y me pare. Me sonrió y yo, le correspondí.

Fin del flashback*

Me pare, y camine hacia el balcón de mi recamara. Suspire mirando el anillo de compromiso que estaba en mi dedo anular. El rostro de Shaoran fue lo que imagine, ¿cuántas veces había deseado en 5 años, que apareciera en mi puerta y me dijera: volví?, tal vez, perdí la cuenta después de 4 años. Comienzo a sollozar, y siento mi cuerpo tener leves convulsiones a causa de mi llanto. Siento unas manos sobre mis hombros que me hacen girar y unos brazos envolverme, tratando de consolarme, sollocé fuertemente. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Me pregunte.

"No sé qué hacer" susurre con la voz quebrada, mi hermano siseó.

"Lo sabrás monstruo…tu siempre has sabido que hacer" me dio un beso en la coronilla. "Y no importa…si al final de todo decides cancelar o continuar…no importa, sabes que estoy contigo" Asentí. Sabía que en parte lo que decía era verdad, pero también sabía que Kei no era de su agrado, como…Shaoran tampoco lo era.

Pov Mei ling.

Cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mi, y visualice a Shaoran en el balcón. Camine con lentitud hacia él, y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

"Alguna vez te dije… ¿Por qué me enamore de ella?" pregunto mi primo en un susurro casi vano. Negué con la cabeza. "No fue por su físico, era linda, y lo sigue siendo, pero…Sakura logro lo que ninguna otra Mei…conocerme…ver la verdadera persona que soy y no juzgarme en ningún momento. Cuando…cuando mas necesite de ella, estuvo para mi, sin importarle nada, a pesar de mis insultos, replicas…no importaba, ella siempre estaba para mi" susurro "Y yo…yo hice todo lo contrario, la abandone sin explicación alguna, nunca estuve cuando más me necesito estos 5 años, y a pesar de todo eso…pretendo entrar en su vida, como si nada…fui yo quien la hirió y sin embargo es ella la que pide perdón" alzo la vista y miro al cielo "todas las noches…los días…las horas que no estuve con ella, fueron un verdadero infierno. Sentía y sabía que una parte de mi se había ido, o más bien, que yo la había dejado. Me sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado, y algo me decía, que ella se sentía de la misma manera, pero solo pensé en ella… ¿Fui egoísta conmigo Mei? ¿Me pueden llamar egoísta por pensar…que eso sería SU felicidad?...Quizás sí, pero no me importo en su momento, ¿Por qué habría de importarme ahora?... ¿fue mi error solo pensar en ella?" cuestiono y en ese instante su voz…se quebró. Observe con dolor como los ojos de Shaoran se inundaban de lágrimas.

"No fue culpa tuya" susurre y le tome de la barbilla para que me viese "Solo querías hacer lo mejor, pero tu error fue no preguntarle a ella si ese era su deseo Shaoran"

_**Pov Tomoyo.**_

Suspire, mirando mi reflejo en el agua de la fuente. Las ondas del agua me mostraban una Tomoyo distinta a la que yo hubiese querido ser…cerré los ojos, y aspire el aroma puro de los arboles, al mismo tiempo que sentía el viento agolpar con ligereza mi rostro.

"No sabes…cuantas veces imagine tu rostro Tomoyo" sonreí levemente, y sentí una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla derecha, mi imaginación no era una buena compañía pero…no podía dejar de añorar que aquella voz no fuera una alucinación, sentí el tacto cálido en mi mejilla, borrando el rastro de aquella lagrima que había resbalado por mi mejilla. "No quise herirte" escuche su voz tan cerca, que me pareció real "nunca lo quise" y entonces, sentí unos labios capturar los míos. Y me fue imposible no reconocerlos. Era Eriol, y así como me fue imposible no reconocer, también lo fue no corresponder, por un momento, volví a sentirme como aquella adolescente enamorada.

**Perdon,lo pido mil veces y más sé que abandone el fic demasiado tiempo,y probablemente ya ni se acordaban de el,de verdad lo siento,ni siquiera considero que quieran leer explicaciones,asi que lo unico que puedo decir,esque terminare el fic lo mas pronto posible,como se habran dado cuenta avance cuatro capitulos hoy,y avanzaré lo que me falta mañana,para terminarlo,y en todo caso,no dejarlas con la duda de que sucede,por lo mientras ahi estan los cuatro capitulos,y como dije,entre mañana y pasado subire los que faltan.**


	20. La noticia

_**Declaimer-Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen,yo solo "juego" con ellos.**_

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**La noticia**_

**POV TOMOYO**

Nuestras lágrimas se mesclaron y se juntaron en nuestras bocas, haciendo ese beso, el más amargo de todos, el beso, que para mí, era el adiós. Eriol junto su frente con la mía, y seguidamente, deposito un beso en ella.

"Adiós…Tomoyo" susurro "tal vez…no merezco que después de tanto tiempo escuches mis explicaciones, mi niña" cerré los ojos con fuerza, y más lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, las yemas de sus dedos las borraron "nunca, escúchame bien" tomo mi rostro entre sus manos "nunca me perdonare que por mi culpa, derramaras lagrimas, y muy por encima de la envidia que le tengo a Kinomoto, le estoy agradecido, porque el logro, que me olvidaras"

"N..." me acallo.

"No digas nada…solo escúchame ¿quieres?" asentí, sin abrir los ojos "fuiste…el regalo que me dieron, y nunca pedí, fuiste…como la porción del cielo que nunca merecí. Te ame tanto mi niña, demasiado, y sin embargo también te hice sufrir." Beso mi frente "Cuando…me viste con Kaho, no había pasado nada, te lo juro. Ese día, cuando te dije que tenía que ir a casa de mis padres, no te mentí, fui, pero ahí estaba ella, y cuando mis padres mencionaron nuestro compromiso. Se enfado, me grito que yo no tenía derecho de estar con alguien más, que tenía que estar con ella, me negué rotundamente, y me beso. Ahí, frente a mis padres…y frente a ti, yo…no creí que tu fueses con la intención de ver a mis padres, y estar conmigo. Intente que me escucharas por todos los medios, pero no quisiste, te llame, y no contestabas, llamaba a Sakura y me decía mentira tras mentira. No sabía qué hacer, me emborrache, y no sé porque…pero ese mismo día Kaho fue a mi departamento, y…" se callo, no pude evitar que los recuerdos invadieran mi mente. Recordaba aquel día, más que cualquier otro. Había sufrido tanto pensando en el.

"Y yo…yo también fui, con la intención de escucharte…pero no tuve oportunidad…porque estabas con ella" Él asintió.

"Sabia, que no me escucharías, te conocía ya demasiado. Por eso me fui, tenía la esperanza de que con algo de tiempo llegara el día en el que me escucharas, pero creo que fue demasiado tiempo el que deje escapar, ahora…ahora sé que no tengo oportunidad de volver a estar junto a ti" toco mi vientre "porque tu ya tienes una vida hecha, y lamento mucho, no estar en ella" lo mire.

"¿co…como?"

Sonrió "me di cuenta en la fiesta Tomoyo… ¿2 meses cierto?"Cerré los ojos y sollocé "no llores" me sonrió de nuevo "no por mí. Y si…te preguntas quien me hizo reaccionar, solo te puedo decir, que fue la persona que yo menos esperaba…y la persona a la que mas llego a querer Shaoran en el pasado" me dio un beso en la frente "Hasta nunca…mi niña" Se fue. Y yo me quede ahí, viendo su silueta desvanecerse en la persona… ¿la persona a la que más quiso Li?

_**Pov Shaoran**_

Abrí la puerta de malas. Encontrándome a alguien que no esperaba.

"¿Ikeda?... ¿qué?"Me sonrió.

"No tardare mucho. Solo…quiero pedirte que te alejes de Sakura." Dijo serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos "¿Acaso no te has cansado ya de hacerla sufrir Li?, me parece que Sakura ya tomo una decisión y deberías dejarla continuar el camino que lleva. No intervengas en nuestra relación Li, tú la dejaste ir, ahora solo te pido que lo vuelvas a hacer. No creo que sea más complicado que la primera vez. Sakura sufrirá de nuevo, pero ahí estaré yo, como la primera vez."

_**Pov Keitaro.**_

No respondió, asi que me di la vuelta y me fui. Solo quería lo mejor para ella, sabía que Li la estaba perturbando demasiado, sabía que haría que Sakurita sufriera, y no volviera a dejar que lo hiciese, amaba a Sak mas que a nada, y no me gustaba verla como el día anterior. Solo quería su felicidad.

_**Pov Eriol.**_

Lo había logrado, le había dicho adiós, a pesar de no desearlo. Mire la carta que tenia en las manos. Ella tenia razón, y si yo amaba a Tomoyo, lo mejor era dejarla. Sonreí, con melancolía, y me culpe de nuevo por no haber estado junto a ella cuando me necesito. Toque la puerta del departamento de Shaoran, no quería darle la noticia por teléfono, porque a pesar de que es fuerte,sabia que esto le dolería.

Me abrió, estaba serio y casi puedo jurar que con los ojos llorosos, ¿acaso ya lo sabia?

"¿acaso ya lo sabes?" pregunte.

"¿Saber que?"me miro.

"Chidori murió" su rostro se contrajo y lo sostuve para que no cayera.

……..

Jeje,no tenia planeado un epílogo,pero supongo que es lo minimo que puedo hacer después de haber abandonado el verán,es una noticia algo inesperada tengo los próximos dos caps pero los tengo que pasar a compu,y ahora empezare a escribir final y epilogo a petición de Ifanycka.

Jaja creo que todos esperan que se solucione ya Girls Sweeping,pero no te preocupes, contaditos solo quedan…3 caps., creo y el epilogo.


End file.
